Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Juvia end up in Hyrule when Mavis activates the Fairy Sphere. Now, stuck in an unknown land, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Mage must find and rescue their friends while helping the Heroine of Time liberate from the evil Gannondorf. full summary inside.
1. 0 Prolouge

Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda Crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

_**Summary: **_**Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Juvia end up in Hyrule when Mavis activates the Fairy Sphere. Now stuck in a foreign land, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Mage must find and rescue there friends while helping The Heroine of Time liberate Hyrule from the evil Gannondorf. But why are they even there in the first place? What did Gannondorf do to Natsu? Why is Gray treated like royalty there? And why are Natsu and Gray fighting over the attention of a certain green clad blonde? Main pairings: Natsu/femLink, Gray/femLink, why? 'cuz I haven't seen many fanfics with a female Link before that's why.**

**Author's note: This fanfic takes place during the seven years when Tenrou Island disappeared in the Fairy Tail storyline and during Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Instead of being frozen in time, some of the members of Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island are sent to Hyrule. This story will mainly chronicle Natsu's and Gray's adventures in Hyrule. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN **_**FAIRY TAIL**_** OR**_** LEGEND OF ZELDA.**_

_Prologue- Acnologia destroys Tenrou Island_

_**Mavis Vermillion **_

Mavis Vermillion watched intently as the members of Fairy Tail battled Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon. They fought well. However, she knew they were no match for the dragon. It was merely toying with them.

She watched with great interest as Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayers: one boy with bright pink hair wearing a white shirt with dull red sleeves and white knee high trousers, another with black hair wearing a dark colored vest, and a girl no older than twelve with navy blue hair and a multicolored dress; combine their signature dragon roars and sent Acnologia into the ground. She was impressed, but she knew it wasn't over.

Sure enough, Acnologia shot out of the ocean and flew high above the island. The dragon began readying its breath attack. _This is it,_ Mavis thought. She looked back down to the Fairy Tail members and smiled. They were in a circle holding hands, trying to cast a defensive spell to shield them from Acnologia's breath attack.

_Perfect,_ she thought, _now I can help _you_ out, Fairy Tail. _She concentrated, beginning to turn their faith and bonds of friendship into the most powerful defensive spell, Fairy Sphere.

Just as the dragon attacked, Mavis casted the spell, but she felt something… off… with the spell. Like a dark power had tainted it somehow. She knew exactly what was happening._ No! You can't do this! They're under __**my **__protection! _she mentally screamed at the dark presence. Just as the dragon's attack hit, Mavis felt six Fairy Tail members' presences disappear. No warning, no nothing. It was as if someone threw them into the abyss. When the dust from Acnologia's attack had receded, all one would've seen is a giant hole in the ocean, the water surrounding it slowly filling it.

Mavis didn't know what to think. _How? How could __**he**__ take them while they're inside the Fairy Sphere?_ She didn't have an answer.

"Please, be safe, Fairy Tail," Mavis said as Acnologia flew away, apparently content that it had killed its victims.

#%$&amp;# &amp;$# # %&amp;

**Elsewhere**

A girl about seventeen with dull blonde hair and blue eyes stood in a field staring up at a mountain intently. She wore a dark green tunic that clung to her figure and hat with a shield and a sword strapped to her back. A blue ball of light flies in front of her and asked, "Link, you ready?"

The girl nodded, as she began to walk towards the mountain.

!#! $%#$$ !$!$!#!# !# !$!#!~#$$!~#!~ ! #$#

**Well, that's the prologue, Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry that it's a bit short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Already starting the first chapter. See ya then!**


	2. 1 The Dragon Slayer

Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

_Chapter 1: The Dragon Slayer, a temple of fire, and a man made of rock_

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_Natsu…Natsu….Natsu!_

I vaguely heard a voice calling my name. I felt like I was floating in an empty space. I couldn't remember how I got there, but I'm sure it had something to do with a dragon…..

_Natsu…NATSU!_ the voice said more loudly and this time, it sounded awfully familiar.

_G-Gray?_ I tried to say, but didn't know if he had heard me.

_Natsu…Wake up. _The voice said again, but this time, it sounded like…

"I-Igneel?" I asked aloud. As I started to regain my senses, I heard wind rustling past him. _Am I on a train? No, I'm not suffering from motion sickness. But…what's going on?_

_ Natsu…get up, _the voice said, but this time it sounded like someone else.

_Gramps…_

The voice spoke again. This time it was two female voices saying my name at the same time. Voices I knew really well._ Natsu!_

My eyes flew open as I yelled, "Erza! Lucy!" Fully awake now, I noticed I wasn't floating, I was_ falling._ I looked around and yelled, "What the?! Where the hell am I?! How did I get here?!"

I looked down and saw he was falling headlong into the heart of a volcano. "What the hell?! Where'd that volcano come from?!"

I knew I was going to crash land and probably kill myself if I didn't do something. I quickly turned in midair so my feet were facing the volcano. I quickly shot a steady stream of fire from my feet to try and slow my fall. However, I was already too close to the volcano and the fire I summoned wasn't very strong. So needless to say, I landed **hard**. Luckily for me, however, I landed on a rock that was right in the middle of the lava.

I groaned as I lied there. That really _hurt_. Granted, it would've hurt worse if I wasn't a Dragon Slayer, but still. That wasn't something I was planning on trying again.

I could tell that the volcano I'd landed in was active. Mainly because of the heat it was giving off. But as a Fire Dragon Slayer, heat never bothered me. In fact, I actually felt comfortable, minus the excruciatingly painful fall.

As I got up slowly, I noticed that the "rock" I landed on was more appropriately, a platform that jutted out of the lava. It was HUGE! It so big, I'd bet Igneel could sleep on it and I'd _still_ have room to train.

I fell to my knees. I gasped in pain. _Damn-it. I'm still low on magic energy. If only there was…_

I suddenly had a thought. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. It was torn to shreds. Both from fighting Acnologia (The thought of the Black Dragon pissed me off, but I moved it down my list of priorities, right after finding my friends) and my fall into this damn crater. I quickly took it off and ran to the rock's edge, making sure my scarf was tight around my neck. I hung off the edge and dipped it into the lava. The fabric quickly caught fire.

"Well, it's not much, but it'll have to do," I said aloud as I began to eat the flames. Immediately, I felt my strength begin to return. As I finished eating, my magic was fully replenished.

I ginned like a maniac as I pulled myself back up onto the rock. "Alright!" I said aloud again. "Now that I've eaten, it's time to find my friends!"

I looked around the rock and saw my pack right in the center of the rock. _Huh, what luck,_ I couldn't help but think. _Might as well get some items out before the whole thing burns up. _Which really was a valid concern, because judging by the heat in the crater, anything that was here for about two minutes tops would burn to a cinder.

As I made it to my pack, I noticed it was on some kind of platform. Unlike the rest of the rock, this was white marble with a weird symbol that looked like fire on it.

I didn't give it much thought, however. I rummaged through my pack and pulled out my vest, which was still tattered from all the fights I've been through on Tenrou Island, but it was better than nothing. I pulled it on and looked for anything else of use. I found nothing but a map. I sighed as I placed the map under my scarf, hoping like hell it wouldn't burn.

I left the pack on the ground and began to try and find a way out of this little slice of hell. I found a rope bridge that led to the rock face a few meters away, but it was broken. I raised an eyebrow. A rope bridge in a volcano is odd enough, but why would someone want to break it? It made no sen-

My train of thought was cut off when I caught a scent. Or, well, _scents_. I had caught about two scents that were eerily familiar. The first one was familiar because I use to smell it all the time when I was young. It smelled like Igneel.

"Igneel?" I called out, but I all I got was silence.

I called again, but got the same result. I sighed. Guess it was just the volcano that smelled like him, but it was so dang familiar.

I decided to focus on the other scent. For the most part, it smelled like fish. But it also had another scent I couldn't place, but it helped me find out who it was.

"Happy!"

I turned, trying to find where the scent was coming from. It was coming from a path to my right, leading to a hole in the wall of the crater.

"Happy! Happy, you in there?!" I yelled out. Silence was my answer.

I growled as I ran towards Happy's scent. Honestly, I wasn't thinking, but I really didn't care. Happy was in trouble, and I wasn't gonna stop until he was safe. No one, _but no one,_ hurts Happy. Not while I'm around.

"I'm comin' Little Buddy!" I shouted as I ran into the hole in the wall.

# $ $ $ $#%$#$

Inside the hole in the wall, there was a hole in the floor. I didn't even think about it as I jumped through. I hit the ground, and spider-web cracks appeared on the floor where I landed. Happy's scent was getting stronger now. I turned and saw a tunnel. _That way!_ I thought as I ran through it.

As I emerged from the tunnel, I stopped as I gawked at the scene I saw. I was in a giant cave that was decorated like some kind of cult headquarters (I've seen a few to know). In front of me were three large statues that had fire running through them. The steps leading up to the statues looked they were carved out of the cave's stones.

For some reason, it seemed so familiar. I dismissed it as just my mind playing tricks on me. But yet…

I climbed the steps to the statues. The statues all had a face on them. Creepy, but I wasn't bothered by it. I inhaled some of the fire that was inside the statues. It was delicious! Better than any other flames I've ever tasted. I sighed in content, and then quickly scolded myself. _Bad Natsu, bad. Now's not the time to eat. You gotta find Happy!_

I looked around and found doors to my left and right sides. "Which one?" I asked myself. I sniffed the air in an attempt to pick up Happy's scent. I found it was stronger behind the left one.

"There!" I yelled as I slammed into the door. I found myself in another room. This one had lava covering the floor. There were a few platforms scattered around the room. I was on one of the larger ones.

I looked to the second largest and was immediately confused. On the other platform was a person, or rather, something. It looked like it was rock with arms and legs. A very buff rock with arms and legs. It had a symbol on his left arm. It looked like a Guild symbol, but it wasn't one I've ever seen. It looked like a stone that someone set ablaze. The only thing it had for clothing was a loincloth. White spikey hair jutted out from the sides of his head, much like Gramps. He was standing in front of some huge doors with a large padlock on it. The door itself was held by several chains.

The rock man looked at me and gasped. "What in the world?" the rock man asked, which genuinely surprised me 'cuz I didn't expect it to talk. "Who in the goddesses' names are you and why and _how_ are you here?"

I was too shocked to respond at first, but when I did, I said the first thing that came to my mind. Which happened to be, "WHOA! THE ROCK JUST TALKED!"

"Of course I can talk, human," the rock man said, seeming a little offended at my outburst. "I'm a Goron. We're **made** of rock. Now, answer my questions!"

I was still reeling over a talking rock. "You've got to be _kidding_ me! I'm standing in a cave under a freakin' volcano talking to a man made of rock?" I grabbed my hair and yelled, "This is soooooo AWESOME!"

I heard the rock man sigh. "Human," he said in controlled patience, "you're really getting on my nerves. So, please answer my questions and get the hell out of here. It's for your own safety."

He got my attention there. I turned to him and asked, "What'd you mean 'for my own protection?' What's going on here?"

"Answer my questions first, human," the rock man countered.

I groaned. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

The rock man raised an eyebrow. "I just told you a moment ago, remember?" He looked like he was getting agitated.

"You did?" I looked at him.

The rock man groaned. "I _asked_ who are you, why you're here and most of all_ how_ did you get here. The heat of the lava will burn you alive if you don't hurry out of here."

I scoffed. "This? This is nothing compared to what I've been through. But as for who I am," I pointed to myself, "my name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I'm here to find a friend of mine. I followed his scent down here and wound up finding you." I looked over at him and glared at him. "Now tell me what you meant about 'for my own safety', where the hell I am, and who or what the hell are you?!"

"Wait a moment, you said this heat was nothing to you?" the rock man asked, a look of shock on his stone-like face. "And you were following a friend's _scent_? _Who_ or **what** are you, human?"

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled, my patience wearing thin.

He sighed again. "Fine, I guess it's only fair. I am Darunia, ruler of Goron City." He motioned to the room. "This whole cavern is known as the Fire Temple, a sanctuary made many years ago. As I said before, I'm a Goron, a being of rock that lives here on Death Mountain. And you must leave now because behind these doors behind me is a great evil that will no doubt kill you if given the chance."

"Wait, what evil? Goron? Goron City? Fire Temple? Death Mountain? Where in Earthland am I?!" I couldn't help but ask. I've never heard of any of those these. Although, the "great evil" sounded a lot like Zeref or perhaps Acnologia.

Darunia raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about human? You mean to tell me you have no idea where you are?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue rock man," I said. "All I remember was I was on an island, then this dragon attacked, and the next thing I remember is I'm falling into this volcano." I looked at the now named Goron and asked, "Death Mountain, right?"

Darunia nodded. "Well, I'm not sure who you are, but you're obviously here by the will of the goddesses." He lost me there. "Perhaps you're here to help Sister Link," he said more or less to himself.

"Who's Link?" I asked just as I heard a roar. Not just any run-of-the-mill-roar. A roar that demanded respect, power, and anything else it wanted. A dragon's roar.

"Now you understand," Darunia said. "That is the roar of dragon that has caused my people great suffering. A dragon my ancestors defeated millennia ago, only for an evil man to come and revive it. The ancient subterranean lava dragon, Volvagia."

My jaw dropped. A dragon? Another one? Maybe, _just maybe_….

"A dragon? You mean, _a dragon,_ right? A real dragon?" I asked incredulously. Maybe this one knows where Igneel is!

Darunia nodded again. "Yes, a real dragon."

That's all I needed to know. Darunia looked like he was about to say something else, but I quickly cut him off by asking, "You said it's right behind that door behind you right?"

Darunia raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Tell me how to get in there," I ordered.

Darunia looked at me like I was stupid or something, but quickly calmed himself. "You are bold, human," he concluded. "But also rash and impulsive. One cannot defeat Volvagia without the weapon my ancestors used to kill the old dragon centuries ago. If you go in now, you'll lose. Besides, didn't you say you're friend is someone in this temple?"

"Once I find my friend, I'm gonna defeat this evil dragon." I cracked my knuckles. "That bastard won't get away with the pain he's caused your people. Besides, this dragon might know where Igneel is. I'm all fired up!"

The dragon roared again, but this time, I heard a voice faintly yelling a name, but not just any name. It was mine.

"NATSU! NATSUUUUUUU!"

"HAPPY!" I looked around the room trying to locate where Happy was. "HAPPY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Happy's voice was still faint when he yelled, "NATSU?! NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"DON'T WORRY HAPPY, I'M COMING!" I located Happy's voice above me. And luckily for me, there was a hole in the ceiling that I'd be able to use to get to him.

"Wait, human!" Darunia said to me. "You can't just go through this temple without a weapon! You'll get killed! Wait 'till Sister Link gets here!"

I looked at the Goron and yelled, "Listen, Happy's my friend! And I'm not leaving him defenseless in this place!" I pointed at him and yelled, "When I get back, you best be ready to tell me how to get inside with the dragon!"

"Listen human! You won't last-"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I ran to the edge of the platform and jumped towards the hole in the ceiling. I shot flames from the soles of my feet and started to soar through the vertical tunnel.

^#$ !# $#%#%#% %#%%# $%#% % $ %# % !%%#^^^&amp;$# ! $^


	3. 2 Roaring Flames

Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda Crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors **

_Chapter 2: Roaring flames, Soaring ice, and Flying cats_

**Darunia**

Darunia was speechless. He'd never expected to someone like this Natsu kid to show up in Hyrule. Especially now of all times. He had some suspicions about the pink haired youth when he heard him say the volcano's heat didn't bother him, but when he launched off, it confirmed those suspicions.

A Dragon Slayer.

_A __**Fire **__Dragon Slayer at that, _Darunia mused as a large platform shot out of the vertical shaft Natsu jumped into and landed in-between his platform and Natsu's. Darunia just started laughing. Yes. Dragon Slayer indeed. And it would seem this Natsu seemed to have a lot of impatience. Just like-

He was brought out of his musings when the door opened again. This time, it was the person he was waiting for. She was wearing a blood red tunic over some chain mail and a white shirt. Her white pants were tucked neatly into her boots. Her hair hung loosely around her face, stopping neatly just under her ears. A red hat replaced her green one.

Darunia smiled at her. "It's been a while hasn't it, Link?" he asked her.

She changed considerably the past seven years. Her figure filled out, which was shown through her tunic. Her eyes still held that fire she had at ten years old, but now it showed more maturity than he'd seen her all those years ago.

The seventeen year old heroine looked at him. "Darunia, what's happened to Death Mountain?" she asked, still sounding somewhat like the young child he remembered.

Darunia shook his head. "It's been tainted with the dark influence of the man whose been destroying Hyrule. He revived an ancient dragon who caused my people great suffering many years ago." He gestured behind him. "Behind this door is where it lies. But sadly, without the weapon my ancestors created, there is little chance to beat him." He looked at the blonde warrior and continued, "Link, I must ask you first to save my brothers. This dragon, if he is released, will eat my kinsman at the earliest opportunity. Then I need you to find the weapon I spoke of and meet me inside this antechamber to finish off this vile creature for good."

Link nodded without hesitation. "Of course, you can count on me." Her voice was reinforced with steel.

Darunia smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and other thing, while you save my brothers, I want you to keep an eye out for a certain someone who has appeared in the temple."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Darunia chuckled. "Just before you arrived, I spoke with another human who apparently found his way into this temple."

Link's eyes widened. "A human? Here? Is he with Ganondo-"

"He doesn't work for Ganondorf," Darunia reassured her. "As a matter of fact, I believe the Goddesses sent him here to help you."

Link looked confused. "Help? Why?"

Darunia shrugged. "Not sure, but every bone in my body says he's here to help you." His face sobered up. "He is currently searching for a friend he claims is also in here. If you find him, I pray you accept his help. It appears the Goddesses don't want you to carry your burden alone anymore."  
With that, it seemed a weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders. He remembered seven years ago she was just ten years old and seemed so downcast about bearing such a burden as saving Hyrule alone. Darunia was always sympathetic towards her. He wasn't sure why, he just was.

Link looked at Darunia again with more conviction shining in her eyes this time; however, a trained eye could see a smallest amount of hope in them. "How will I know this person?" she asked.

Darunia chuckled as he turned toward the chained doors. "Oh, you'll know him. He's kinda hard to miss. And if need be, I suggest following the path of destruction." Darunia laughed as he entered Valvagia's chamber, leaving Link standing there confused.

$!$ $ #$%$ #! $

**Natsu Dragneel**

As I neared the shaft's opening, I noticed it was closed off. I merely threw a blazing fist into it and propelled it high enough for me to get through. I quickly landed on a raised platform as the block I punched fall back down the shaft. I quickly scanned the area while using all my senses to locate Happy. The room itself was set up with pillars which had flames periodically shooting in-between them. Happy's sent lead to the right of the room behind a large wall of fire. Happy's sent also mingled with yet another familiar scent, but I paid little attention to it. Mainly because my hearing caught a particular high pitched voice.

"NATSU! NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Don't worry Happy, I'm comin'!" I yelled as I charged forward. The flames that shot in-between the pillars seemed to activate when someone tried to charge through them, however, they had no effect on me. I raced forward and jumped through the wall of fire. As I landed, I raced for the only door around, which happened to have a similar face to the statues at the temples entrance and chains and a padlock.

I set my fist ablaze and destroyed the door. As I landed, I called out, "HAPPY!"

On cue, the little blue Exceed flew towards me, crash landing on my chest with tears in his eyes. "Natsu!" he whined. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

I patted him on the head and said, "It's alright, Little Buddy. You okay?"

He nodded. I gave a salamander grin. "Then let's get the hell outa here!"

Happy immediately perked up. "Aye, sir!" he said with his usual demeanor, his paw raised high.

I laughed at the action, but suddenly felt a spike in magic energy behind me. I grabbed Happy and dodged an attack meant to decapitate me. I turned and was met with the most unusual creature. The body itself seemed to be made orange flames with a black bomb-like thing floating in the center of it.

**"Impressive dodge, human," **the creature stated, **"but you will not leave this room alive."**

Normally, I probably found the creature pretty cool, being talking bomb with a body made of flames and all, but after seeing Darunia, it wasn't very interesting. And it was threatening me. "You wanna bet on that?" I asked, a large grin finding its way on my face.

Happy took to flying around my head, raising his paws in the air. "Yeah, kick its butt, Natsu!" he cheered. I grinned again as I shot forward, surprising the monster greatly, if its posture was anything to go by. But what really got its attention is when flames began to surround my fist.

**"What the-" **the creature began, but was cut off when my fist made contact when the floating bomb.

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" I called out as the bomb was sent flying into the wall and exploded.

I blinked. That's it? _That's_ all it took? Talk about anticlimactic.

Happy seemed to enjoy it, though. "Wow, Natsu, that's was awesome! Did you see that thing? It exploded with one punch!"

I shook my head. "Yeah, but that was a bit too easy. I really hope it gets more challenging. That was boring!"

Happy shook his head at me. "Same old Natsu."

I glared at the cat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Happy's face sobered up. "Hey Natsu, do you know where we are? It's _really_ hot in here and I'm afraid my fur's gonna singe."

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics, but said, "Well, that's a bit tricky, 'cuz I'm not sure mysel-"

I stopped as a familiar scent came to my nose. It was the same one that I smelt when I got to this chamber. As I sniffed the air hoping to identify the scent, I shuddered. I'd recognized _that_ scent a mile away.

"What's up, Natsu?" Happy asked sniffing the air until his eyes widened. "Is that-?"

"Yeah it is, Happy," I confirmed. "It looks like Ice Princess is here too."

$#$ $ $ #!# $

**Gray Fullbuster**

I felt like hell. My head hurt. My arms hurt. Hell, _everything _hurt. _Uh, what in Earthland hit me? A freakin' train?!_

As my senses returned to me, I noticed wherever I was was extremely hot. I sat up and said, "Damn-it, Natsu, I swear if you don-"

I stopped talking when I opened my eyes, 'cuz I saw I wasn't back at the Guild, or anywhere I knew for that matter. Suddenly, it all came back to me. The S-class exams. Grimmiore Heart. Acnologia. I groaned and laid back down.

"Damn-it," I muttered, head still feeling like I got ran over that damn train. Nothing is _ever_ simple for a Fairy Tail wizard. I got up slowly and began to survey my surroundings. The area I was in was like a giant maze of corridors. I found myself on top of a square platform overlooking the maze. What _really _got my attention, however, were the giant boulders rolling through the maze!

"Damn-it, where the hell am I?!" I screamed.

Suddenly, my danger senses went off, telling me to duck. I ducked and rolled out of the way, only to come face to face with the weirdest monsters I have ever seen. They were lizards standing about as tall as me. Their scales were a bright green and were wearing what looked like red togas and had a shield on their left arm and a sword in their right. But what caught my attention was that they had bright golden eyes.

"**Heh, so you dodged human, big deal,**" one lizard said, utterly shocking me. "**You'll be dead soon enough.**"

"**Enough,**" the other said. "**Just kill him.**"

I finally got over my shock and shook my head. "Hey, lizard freaks! Don't you know it's not polite to talk about someone like they're not here, huh?!"

"**I honestly don't care, human,**" the second one said. "**Why worry about a dead man, anyways?**"

I smirked. "Well, this 'dead man's' got some tricks up his sleeve," I said, as I brought up my right fist into my left palm. A familiar wave of cool air rushed through my veins as an ice blue magic circle appeared before me, shocking the lizard guys if their faces were anything to go by.

"**Ice Make: Knuckle!**" I yelled as I slammed my hands into the ground and several fists of ice appeared under the lizard guys, sending them into the air.

**"An ice mage?"** the first lizard asked, shocked written on his face.

"You guys were gonna try and kill me. So, let me return the favor! **Ice Make: Lance!**" I yelled again, as a dozen lances made entirely of ice rained down on the first lizard swordsman. They connected, and the lizard roared in pain as he turned to dust, much to my confusion.

However, that moment of confusion was enough for the second to take a swipe at me with his sword, which caught me in the arm. I hissed in pain as I jumped a safe distance away,

The lizard growled. **"Just stay still and die!" **he roared as he ran towards me.

I quickly made an ice sword and deflected his blade. "Like hell I'm gonna do that!" I retorted as I slashed at him.

The lizard looked somewhat impressed. **"Ho ho! So you're a swordsman too, eh? Well then, this got a hell of a lot more interesting!" **he said as charged again.

The sword fight lasted a good ten minutes. Ten _freakin'_ minutes of slashing, parrying, and feinting, until I did a horizontal slash at him and he feinted and deflected my blade. I stumbled. He charged me again, sword poised to impale me.

"**Now die!**" it roared as it drew closer.

_No! No way I'm dying here!_ I thought as I tried to think of some plan.

However, it appeared Lady Luck was on my side, as something unexpected happened. The lizard man suddenly stopped, muscles tensed. My eyes widened as I saw its beady eyes roll back into its head, then fell to the ground, slowly melting away. I wondered for a brief moment about why it did that, but I looked up and my eyes widened again as I saw who killed the lizard man.

She was the same age as Natsu and me, give or take a year. She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and had short cut blonde hair that stopped just under her ears (which were POINTED. What the hell?), just like Lucy's haircut without the side ponytail. She had an amazing figure, which was shown off with the attire she was wearing. She wore a blood red tunic over some chainmail and a white shirt. She also wore some white pants and some worn leather boots. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves. She wore a red hat on her head. A sword and shield were strapped to her back and several pouches were attached to her belt.

I stood there shocked. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk. My heart rate sped up, I'm certain I felt my cheeks heat up. It was like my world just stopped. It was like-

"You should be more careful."

Her voice cut through my thoughts, making me jump slightly. Her voice sounded like a harp being played by a master. She was looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if inspecting me. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"H-huh? Wha-" was my intelligent answer.

She scowled. "You need to be more careful," she reiterated. "Lizalfos are very deadly in pairs. It's best to always make sure your swordsmanship is top notch."

She leaned in close, examining my face. I leaned back slightly under her gaze. It really didn't help matters that I felt my face start burning even hotter. She seemed oblivious to it.

"You know, I kinda didn't know what to expect when Darunia told me you were in this temple," she mused, mostly to herself. "You do seem to know how to defend yourself, and ain't too bad with a sword." Her eyebrows furrowed together, making her look _really _cute, and continued: "But honestly, I thought there'd be more destruct-"

She was cut off by a loud explosion. Her face went blank, blinking owlishly (which made her look even _cuter_. Damn-it what's going on with me?!). Two figures flew out of the resulting cloud and landed in front of the girl and me. I looked down and I felt my eyes widen. It was another pair of those Lizalfos that this girl was talking about! Their bodies had been burnt black and were twitching slightly. The girl turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the lizards turned to dust.

"W-what was-" Link tried, but was interrupted again.

"Agh! Stupid lizards! Get out of my way!"

I blanched. Only _one person _could sound _that _annoying. And given the destruction…..

"Natsu!" I called out, wondering if I was right.

"Gray? Gray! You perverted stripper! Where the hell are you?!" the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted out.

_Yep. That's definitely Natsu,_ I thought dryly. I ran over to the edge of the platform I was on and looked over at the dust cloud rising from under a platform stationed at the wall in front of me several feet away. Sure enough, a figure walked out of the dust cloud. The first thing I noticed was, of course, was his pink hair, then the scarf, and a little blue cat with a white belly on his shoul- yep, definitely the hothead.

The pink-headed idiot looked around before shouting out, "Oi! Ice Princess! Where you at?!"

"Up here, Fang Face!" I shouted back. Hopefully, between the two of us (three including Happy), we can find out where we are.

Natsu looked up and yelled, "Hey, there you are!" He began walking forward as he continued talking. "Man, Gray, you're a pain in the ass to find, you know that? Especially in this place. Hey Happy, give me a lift up there, 'kay?"

"Aye, sir," the blue talking flying cat responded as he grabbed Natsu's tattered vest and flew up to where I was. As Natsu touched down, Happy quickly took position on Natsu's head.

"Alright, Natsu, spill it. What do you mean 'especially this place?'?" I asked. "Have you been here before or something?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "But it does seem familiar, though," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Anyway, all I know is that we're in a temple seemingly built in an active volcano by a race rock men."

That's where he lost me. "W-what? AN ACTIVE VOLCANO?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?! AND ROCK MEN?! LIKE MEN MADE OF ROCK?!" I quickly composed myself. "That's… that's pretty cool." Okay, I'll admit it DOES sound awesome. Who wouldn't?

Immediately, Natsu got that weird starry look in his eyes. "Yeah! I met this one rock guy and he so awesome looking," he told me eagerly. I hate to admit it, but I was actually interested in what he had to say (is it the end of the world?) "If I remember correctly, they're called…..Gorgos? Rogos? Oh, Gorons! That's it! Gorons! Well, the one I met had white spiky hair sticking out of the sides of his head like Gramp's does!"

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask. That was… wow.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I think his name was Daru or something like that."

"Ahem."

Both of us turned towards the sound. Crap. I forgot she was there! She was looking at us with an amused expression on her face. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of her, as if recognized her or something, but I wasn't too sure. Besides, I was too busy trying to make my heart start up again.

"Um, boys," she said in her harp-like voice, "I think the name you're looking for is 'Darunia.'"

$!#$ $ $ #!#!$

**Link**

Link really was at a loss for words. First, Darunia tells her some guy is in the temple who he believes was sent to help her and that she had to "follow the destruction" to find him (_Yeah, nice, _helpful, _tip, you old rock,_ she had thought dryly). Then, she was attacked by Lizalfo and a couple of torch slugs (annoying really). All the while freeing the Gorons she found imprisoned. She finally finds a way onto the platforms in 'The Maze Room' as she called it, and sees a black haired male sword fighting a Lizalfo, the other already dust on the wind. She had jumped in to help as he fell for a feint. She first thought this was the man Darunia told her about, but that was blown out of the water. Literally.

She had watched with fascination and awe when another man, this time with pink hair, flew up and landed by the black haired one. Her eyes widened when she saw how he got up there with them. A blue. Talking. Flying. Cat.

_Must not squeeze to death, must not squeeze to death, _she continue to chant in her head. She really couldn't help it. The cat was too damn _cute_, for Din's sake! It took all her willpower not to hug it to death.

As they began talking, she giggled quietly. The black haired one's reaction to the Fire Temple was amusing. And she couldn't fault either of them for their fascination with the Gorons. Seven years ago, she was the same way.

When the pink haired one started to talking about Darunia, she decided to speak up. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. They turned and she watched as they looked at her with wide eyes, she found it _very_ amusing, indeed.

"Um, boys," she said, "I think the name you're looking for is 'Darunia.'"

The black haired one stuttered for a bit, but it would seem the pink haired one wasn't as flustered. "Oi! Who are you?! And how do know the rock man?!" he shouted as he fell into a fighting stance.

Link felt the urge to face palm. Ugh, she was so **stupid!** She forgot to introduce herself. Well, better late than never.

"Sorry, my name's Link," she told them.

The pinkette perked up a bit. "Link? Darunia said that name before. You're Link?!" he asked. Link titled her head to the side but nodded nonetheless.

Suddenly, he broke off into a grin. "Well, if you know him, then you're okay in my book! I'm Natsu." He gestured to the cat on his head. "And this is Happy."

The cat raised his paw and said, "Aye!" Link felt herself twitch. Oh, it was hard not to hug the cat.

"Yeah, sorry, 'bout earlier. Probably didn't make a good first impression, did I? I'm Gray," the black haired man said.

Link looked at the three of them and smiled. "Nice to meet the three of you," she said, bowing slightly.

"Wow! Look at her ears! They're so cool!" Happy shouted, floating over to her to inspect her ears. She twitched again, but she held strong…..until the cat landed on her head. "Are these normal or-"

"By the Goddesses, I can't take it anymore!" Link shouted, startling Natsu and Gray. She grabbed Happy and hugged him to her chest tightly. "HE'S TOO CUTE!"

"Agh! I knew my cuteness would come back to haunt me!" Happy wailed whist being crushed between her breasts.

Natsu and Gray began laughing. This was a common occurrence with Happy. Link didn't know that. She just continued to squeeze the life out of the poor little Exceed.

! # #$ $ % #!# $ ## $# %#$$! #$ $# #%^# % ^#%^&amp; $ #$## ^


	4. 3 The answer to the question

Fairy Tail &amp; Legend of Zelda crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The answer to the question_

**Natsu Dragneel**

After Gray and I finally pried Happy away from Link, we were told why she was here in the first place. I already knew about the Gorons being captured and Volvagia, but the news about about the guy that did this was new to me. Apparently, seven years ago, this guy got his hands on something called the "The Triforce" and used it to take over the kingdom of Hyrule (_Why does this sound familiar?)_ and now the only way to defeat him was to reawaken these seven sage guys and seal him in a different dimension. Yeah, that's not complicated at all.

Link was surprised about Gray's and my knowledge of Hyrule until we explained our predicament the best we could. She seemed to think that either the Goddesses of Hyrule summoned us to help defeat this so called 'King of Evil,' but I wasn't too sure. When I would think back to what might have brought us here, all I sensed was evil. Cold, calculated, apathetic evil. But…I also sensed…rage? Elation? Happiness? I couldn't understand it. Nothing made sense about our being here. Hopefully, these sage guys will have an answer to it.

We were currently walking down this large corridor looking for more Gorons that needed to be freed. Link was in front; looking vowed and determined to win no matter what. Happy floated in between the three of us haphazardly. Gray was to my right, looking like he was trying to figure something out. I, myself, was trying to understand why Link looked so _infuriatingly _familiar! Since entering this temple, I've been struck with the weirdest sense of deja'vu. But when I saw Link…it was like seeing an old friend after a sickening long time. I couldn't explain it. Why? Why did she look so familiar? And why did my heart seem to speed up when I saw her?

I shook my head of those thoughts. "So, let me get this straight; this Cannondork guy…"

"_Gannondorf," _Link corrected, snickering slightly at the mispronunciation.

"That's what I said," I told her, making her snicker louder. "As I was saying, he's the reason this volcano is active and the Gorons are captive, right?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"And he's also corrupted other areas so no one else can oppose him, correct?"

"Uh, huh."

"And it's your so-called-'destiny' to defeat him?"

"That's what the legends foretold," Link said bitterly.

"Well, not anymore. You've got, arguably, two of the best mages of the Fairy Tail Guild to accompany you!" Happy said.

"Oi! Don't compare me to Fire Clown over there!" Gray shouted.

I was about to retort when Link rounded on Gray. "Now, Gray was it? This is not the time or the place to be insulting allies like that. It's highly uncalled for. And further…" She frowned cutely (Where'd that come from?) and asked unexpectedly (well, not really if you know Gray), "Where are you clothes?"

"Huh?" Sure enough, Gray looked down and found he was only in his boxers. He shrieked, "Agh! Where'd my clothes go?!"

I scoffed. "Wow, Gray, I guess you'll never change. Stripping in front of a girl? You still have no shame, do you?"

Instantly, Gray was slamming his head into mine. "What'd you say, Dragon Boy?!" he hissed at me, glaring at me for all he was worth.

"I asked if you have no shame. What? You deaf too?" I retorted, returning his glare.

"Guys! We're in a temple filled to the brim with monsters!" Link yelled at us. "Quit arguing and get into gea-"

Her tirade was interrupted by big…blob like thing dropping from the ceiling and landed behind her. Before she could even turn around, the thing _ate her._ I heard her scream being muffled by the thing. My heart stopped cold.

It started back when it spit Link back out. She screamed as she fell to earth and landed with a thump. Her red tunic and hat were gone. Gray and I ran to her side as Happy flew over us. We reached her as she was getting into a sitting position, groaning.

"You alright?" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah," she groaned out. "Always happens when swallowed by a Like-Like."

"Like-Like?" I asked.

"That thing." She pointed at the blob, slowing making its way towards us. "It swallows up anything of value from its victims. I really don't want to think about someone being stuck in that things stomach." She looked down at her chain mail and frowned. "It took my Goron's Tunic. That's my only defense against this mountain's heat."

I gritted my teeth. "Well, how do kill it?"

"Like anything else. Cold…Hard…Steel." She reached for sword and groaned. "It took the Master Sword. Bastard."

"Don't worry about, Link," I told her. "I'll deal with this thing." I charged the Like-Like, making Link yell, "Wait!" at me. As I approached the giant blob, it stretched its top towards me, and faster than any normal person could follow, it tried to swallow me whole.

_Tried _being the word. I rolled to the side and lit my fist ablaze for my attack. **"**_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_**"** I shouted as my fist connected to the blob. The blob seemed to solidify for a second…until it launched forward like last time and swallowed me.

Great. It's like the Tower of Heaven all over again.

**Gray Fullbuster**

I knew this Like-Like thing was toast as soon as it ate Natsu.

Because if there's one thing a Fairy Tail mage learns quickly in the Guild, it's you steal Natsu's scarf at your own risk. Last guy to try got sent to the hospital for a week.

Sure enough, the Like-Like spat him back out without his precious scarf. Natsu was disoriented for a moment as he stood up. He put a hand on his head and groaned, "Ugh! That was even worse than when that weird owl guy ate me."

"Natsu, you need to more mobile when fighting a Like-Like!" Link yelled. My eye twitched. For some reason, her stressing over the hot head made me feel jealous. Ugh! What the hell's going on with me?!

Natsu finally got enough since back to start glaring at the blob again when he noticed his scarf was gone. His eyes widened for a moment before crying out, "What the- YOU BASTARD!" His glare turned murderous. "Alright! You wanna fight, LET'S GO! _**Fire Dragon's…ROAR!**_" Natsu exhaled a stream of flames hot enough to melt stone at the thieving blob. The attack hit home as the Like-Like was pushed back to a back wall and collided with a large-scale explosion. The stone cracked considerably as the entire foundation shook with the force of Natsu's signature move.

Link's jaw was on the floor. I smirked at her. That was everyone's reaction when they saw Natsu's magic. "Yeah, Natsu has that effect on people," I told her.

"I know you guys said you were mages," she said faintly. She shook her head and said, "But to breathe fire like that…he was like a dragon in human form!"

"Aye! That's the power of a Dragon Slayer!" Happy chimed.

"Dragon Slayer?" Link asked.

"Aye! Natsu was taught Fire Dragon Slayer Magic by his father, the Fire Dragon Igneel. It gives him dragon scales to dissolve fire, dragon claws for attacking with fire, and dragon lungs to _breathe _fire."

"Wow," Link breathed.

The flames and dust finally cleared and we saw Natsu standing in front of a dissolving puddle of goo, his scarf, Link's sword, and her tunic seeming untouched. He sighed. "Damn, I might've gone a bit overboard."

"A Little?!" a new voice caught our attention. Natsu, Happy, and I were on the defensive while Link blinked.

"Oh yeah! With all the excitement, I forgot about Navi!" Link exclaimed as a little blue ball of light with fairy-like wings appeared over her head. "Natsu, Gray, Happy, I'd like you to meet my partner, Navi. Navi, this is Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Natsu's the one Darunia was talking about."

"Well, I can see why!" Navi said, and I was pretty sure she was glaring at Natsu. "He could've brought the whole temple down on our heads!" She flew over to Natsu and floated around his head. "Please, be more careful, Mr. Natsu, I believe I speak for all of us that we don't feel like dying down here."

Natsu mirrored my expression of shock. We were staring at a FAIRY! A real life FAIRY!

"Do you have a tail?" both Natsu and I asked stupidly. Yeah, not the best question, but, hey, we were looking at a real life fairy! Our brains kind of shut down.

The blue ball of light flew around in a sporadic manner. "Do I _look _like I have a tail?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, right sorry," we said at the same time deflating a bit.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" Link asked Happy.

"Well, our guild, Fairy Tail, was created from the question, 'Do fairies have tails? Or do they even exist?' Back in Fiore, fairies are a myth, so no one knows."

"And it's the members of Fairy Tail that would want to find out," Natsu finished. He grinned at me and said, "Well, at least we were the ones to find out! The rest of Fairy Tail are gonna be _so _jealous!"

"Yeah, and not to mention all the money in the betting pool," I said, grinning as well.

Natsu turned to Happy and asked, "Hey, Happy, did anyone have a bet on Gray, you, and I discovering the answer to the question?"

"I'll check." Happy dug through his pack until he pulled out a piece of paper. He looked and said, "Yeah! Erza did!"

"Wha-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu wailed.

I felt cheated. _How could Erza have predicted something like this?! I call Bullshit!_

Link giggled. "Well, as fun as this is, I'm afraid we've got a job to finish, Boys." She nodded her head towards a door and said, "Let's finish up here, then you guys can mope about how a girl beat you out."

**Natsu Dragneel**

The room we entered was circular with a large hole in the middle of the room. There were raised parts of the floor at different intervals rising up in a spiral fashion. The hole itself was deep. I mean, so deep I couldn't see the bottom. We walked up to a switch of some kind, and I noticed on the highest raised platform was a chest surrounded by flames. A series of very narrow steps led up to the chest. Link looked around and sighed.

"Well, if we're lucky, the weapon Darunia was talking about is in that chest," she said pointing at the chest.

"What makes you so sure?" Gray asked.

"It's a large chest surrounded by fire," Link deadpanned.

Ice for brains blinked. "Oh, okay."

I looked at the chest and said, "Hey, Happy, get me up there."

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he grabbed my vest and flew me up there. Halfway there, the flames died down around the chest. I shrugged as Happy dropped me off in front of the chest. I opened it and dug around for the weapon.

"Natsu!" Link yelled up to me. "Do you have the weapon?!"

I pulled out a large war hammer. Its face was as large as both my hands combined and had a large spike at the other end. I scowled at the thing. "This thing?" I called back, holding up the hammer.

Link smiled at me and nodded. My heart soared when she smiled, for whatever reason. "It's gotta be!" she shouted.

Navi floated around Link's head and saw the hammer. "That's the Megaton Hammer!" she exclaimed.

Link looked at the blue fairy. "Megaton Hammer?"

"Yeah! I can feel the magic coming from it from here! It's powerful enough to destroy mountains!"

Link smiled widely at Navi. "What would I do without you, Navi?"

"Die a painful death," Navi said blandly.

"Hey!"

By this time, Happy and I flew back over to the group. I landed and continued to stare at the hammer, scowling. Link looked at me and apparently didn't like what she saw.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" she asked.

"This hammer," I muttered, "I can smell the blood on it." Link's eyes widened. "The hammer was used to kill Volvagia the first time right? Well, the magic of the hammer has kept the blood of that encounter fresh. I'm surprised that there isn't any blood dropping off of it."

Link looked amazed. Navi whistled. "You can smell the blood on that thing? Impressive," she commented.

"Not really," Gray said. "I've seen 'em track a group of mages that abducted our friend to an island in the middle of the ocean. _That's _impressive."

"In any case," Link said, getting everyone's attention, "we have the weapon. Now, all that's left is the key to the chamber Volvagia is trapped in, and we can save Darunia."

"Wait. What do you mean 'save'?" I asked. "He's supposed to wait outside of the chamber to show me how to get in!"

Link shook her head. "He went inside the room after he talked to me about you, Natsu. However, I know where the key is. It won't be a major problem to get it. Let's just get there and end this."

I nodded. I looked around and saw a platform that looked like it could be lodged free. I swung the Megaton Hammer and slammed it onto it. A shockwave erupted from where the hammer landed. The platform shook for a moment before falling down into another room.

Link looked down at the room and said, "Well, going down!" She jumped down. Gray and I looked at the hole for a moment before she called out, "You guys coming or not?!"

We looked at each other. I shrugged. "Might as well," I said before jumping as well. Gray was not too far behind me. I smirked. Time to see if _this _dragon knew anything about Igneel, and kick its ass while I do it.

Sometimes it's fun to be a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**An: **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Next one will be the fight with the Fire Temple boss.

And now, the third 'trailer' for my RWBY, Harry Potter crossover idea, 'RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL.' To any who are actually waiting for me to update my stories just to see the trailers I write for this crossover, I thought I'd let you guys know, I'm changing Harry's theme song for the fic. Instead of Heroes of Our Time by Dragonforce, it's now Turn it up by Sonic Syndicate. I was going through my CDs one day because I was bored and wanted to listen to something different when I came across a mixed CD that had Turn it up on it. Well, it stuck with me and I decided to make it Harry's theme song. But enough of that, on with the 'Blue Trailer' of 'RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL'!

* * *

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

RWBY and Harry Potter crossover

**Blue Trailer**

**Mistral Regional Tournament**

Isabella Vulpes fidgeted slightly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. Her fox eyes twitched in anticipation.

Her opponent was male. He was wearing steel armor with a bird symbol on the breastplate. He had slicked back burnt orange hair and was carrying a wicked looking mace. Isabella herself was clutching the handle of her whip, Painbringer, tightly. The knuckles on her right hand were turning white.

"Let the match…Begin!"

**(Play Unbreakable by FireFlight, Isabella's theme song)**

"Heh, you're going down, Faunus," her opponent said smugly shouldering his mace. She scowled as she brought Painbringer and swung it with a resounding crack. The handle was designed to resemble a keyboard. The whip itself was a metallic cable with box-like devices with blades attached at random intervals.

"Bring it," she said falling into a fighting stance.

The boy smirked as he charged her. He brought his mace down on, which Isabella dodged by rolling to the right. She swung her whip horizontally, forcing her opponent to duck under it. She brought her hand down with a jerk, forcing the whip to follow. The whip let out a crack as it followed its new trajectory. The top most blades racked across the boy's armor, leaving long gashes. He jumped backwards, but Isabella anticipated it and brought her hand up, forcing the whip to turn again and follow her opponent.

This went on until she swung her whip and a blade racked across her opponent's face. He growled and swung his mace down at her. She grabbed a section of Painbringer and brought snapped the whip and stopped the mace. Her opponent showed himself to have more strength as he pushed downward. He smirked condescendingly at her.

"I win, Mutt," he told her.

She smirked back at him. "You would think, wouldn't you, Winchester?" She clicked a key on her whip's handle and a bullet shot out of one of the box-like contraptions on Painbringer. The bullet grazed Winchester's face, who yelped and backed off. Isabella flipped backwards and cracked her whip. She charged Cardin and began swinging Painbringer in wide arcs, pressing keys on Painbringer's handle to shot the 'gun turrets' on Painbringer.

After a hard downward swing, she switched Painbringer into its lance form. She swung the blade tip at Cardin and slashed his armor clean off. She spun the lance around and tripped him then switched it back into whip form and brought it down to her side, a loud crack following.

**(End Unbreakable)**

The crowd roared in approval. Isabella grinned as the announcer exclaimed, "Cardin Winchester is down! The winner of this match is Isabellllllllllllla Vuples!" The crowd roared louder.

* * *

**After the tournament**

"Aw, come on, Izzy! It's not the end of the world!" Jenna Kennedy told her friend as they walked out of the coliseum.

"But I didn't even make it to the semi-finals!" Isabella protested.

"You had the unfortunate luck of facing Pyrrha, Iz! Ugh! I give up! You're impossible!" Jenna shouted.

"I wanted to beat her," Isabella mumbled. "I thought I had her this time."

"You know Pyrrha isn't the type to hold this against you, Izzy. Come on, I'll prove it to you." Jenna grabbed Isabella's arm and dragged her in a random direction.

"Hey, Jen! Where are we going?!" Isabella asked.

"To find Pyrrha!" Jenna said.

"She's probably swamped by reporters and fanboys," Isabella said. However, they stopped short when they heard Pyrrha's voice.

"Why? Why did you throw the match? I know for a fact you could've beaten me easily," Pyrrha asked.

"Why are you pressing this? I didn't throw the match. I just wasn't at my best tonight," another voice said. The two turned the corner and saw Pyrrha in her armor and the guy they remembered as guy she had beaten. He had black, unruly hair and flashing green eyes, much brighter than even Pyrrha's. He wore a black jacket, jeans, and boots. He had a black tail and wolf-like ears sticking up on top of his head. A large Claymore type sword was strapped to his back.

"Then why? Why were you not at your best?" Pyrrha questioned.

The mystery man smiled a sad, lopsided smile. "That, Nikos, is personal."

"I demand a rematch," she all but ordered him. "I refuse to accept that I beat you while you were not at your best."

He shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. You're going to be attending Beacon, right?" Pyrrha nodded. "Then we'll have our rematch there. See 'ya in a couple of weeks!" he said cheerily as he turned around and walked away.

"Potter!" Pyrrha shouted. He stopped. "I'll see you there!" she said. All Harry did to show her he heard was raise his hand at her and wave as he walked off.

Pyrrha huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Jenna took this moment to drag her unwilling passenger towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Over here!" Jenna shouted waving her arm around.

Pyrrha turned towards them and smiled. "Jenna! Isabella!" she said waving at them.

Jenna came to a stop in front of Pyrrha and asked, "Who was that guy?" Jenna asked.

Pyrrha scowled. "That was Harry Potter. He's a ward of the Schnee family and a Faunus. He also created the Animagus Corp. of the Schnee Dust Company if you believe rumors."

Jenna whistled. "Sounds like a tough, badass cookie. I remember he had some rad moves during the tournament. That semblance to gather dust from the air like that was impressive."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty good. Should've beaten me, but something else seemed to take his mind off our fight," she mumbled.

"Speaking of being beaten," Jenna drawled out. "Please tell Izzy she did great and to stop her moping about having the shitty luck of facing you."

Pyrrha looked at Isabella and smiled. "You did great, Izzy. You just overreached a few times, which led me to beat you. If you hadn't, I'm sure you would've won this tournament."

"Yeah, after you kicked my ass," Isabella muttered.

Pyrrha smiled. "You know? I think I heard Potter say something to one of his opponents. Potter had taken some crippling hits when his opponent told him he'd lost. Potter just smirked and said, 'Didn't you know? The hero's always gotta get his ass kicked before he can win.' So, you're still in the race."

"Maybe," Isabella said, giving her friends a small smile.

* * *

**End Blue Trailer**

**An:** And there is the third trailer! I just have one more to do! Sorry if the fight is short, I wasn't feeling very energetic today and I just wanted it done. The last trailer will most likely be posted on with my 'To Those Who Would Achieve Greatness' Naruto fanfiction that I'll start writing tomorrow. I finally figured out how to start it off, so I'm gonna try and get the first chapter posted and work on a One Piece fanfiction (Naruto, Fairy Tail, RWBY, and One Piece are my favorite animes, so I'm gonna try and have at least one story for each category) then start the crossover. See 'ya then!


	5. 4 The Ancient Subterranean Lava Dragon

Fairy Tail &amp; Legend of Zelda crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR LoZ: OoT.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Ancient Subterranean Lava Dragon, Volvagia_

**Link**

Link landed on the large platform in the center of the antechamber before Volvagia's chamber. Natsu and Gray landed behind her and looked around.

"Hey, is this the place?" Gray asked, never being in this room before.

Link nodded. "Yeah. There's the door to where Volvagia is," she said, pointing at the large door with an intricate lock keeping it in place.

Natsu frowned. "How did Darunia get in when he didn't have the master key?"

Link shrugged. It boggled her mind too.

Gray jumped over to the other platform and examined the lock. His face was scrunched up in concentration.

"I know where the key is," Link said. "You two wait here. I'll be right back. It's not gonna take that long to get it."

Natsu nodded to her. "Sure. Happy, go with her. I'm sure this heat is killing you in that fur coat."

"Aye," the small Exceed confirmed.

Link smiled and nodded. "Okay. Happy, Navi, and I will back in a flash." With that, she turned and jumped to the platform adjacent to the one Gray was on. She ran to the door and opened it up, Happy flying through. She followed soon after.

**Natsu Dragneel**

I watched Link run off. For some reason, it stung horribly when she did. Just as it did when that Like-Like ate her. Or when that Lizalfo nearly took her head off. Or that….well, you get the general idea.

What was going on with me?

**Gray Fullbuster**

I didn't watch as Link left. My mind was on other things. The least of which was if I could recreate the key to this lock. Not really. I haven't seen the actual one. I can't recreate something I haven't seen. Especially if it's as intricate as a key. Not for lack of trying. I just didn't want to stay in this razing hot place any longer than I had to. …Besides, Link said it wouldn't take that long to get the key.

Link. She was the main subject on my mind. What was I feeling around her? My breath hitched around her. My body shut down when she was in close proximity to me. What was up with me? What's so special about her?

**Natsu Dragneel**

"Oi, Flame brain," Gray's voice broke me from my thoughts as I turned to him as he continued to stare at the large lock blocking our path.

"Yeah, Ice Princess?" I asked neutrally, not taking my eyes off the door Link left from.

"What's up with you? Ever since we met back up, you've looked at Link like you knew her. And I've noticed you look like you've been here before. You even mentioned that this place looked familiar. I understand you don't know where the hell we are at the moment because I've never heard of Hyrule either…but I'd like those questions answered."

I stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "I can't really answer any of those questions, Gray," I said. "Ever since I walked into this temple, I've felt a feeling of deja'vu, but can't really explain why. But with Link…it's…it's like I'm looking at an old friend I haven't seen in a while. But I know I haven't seen her before. So, I can't answer you."

We stayed quiet after that. "Do you think any others were brought to Hyrule along-side us?" I asked.

I got the impression Gray shrugged. "Don't know."

**Link**

After fending off numerous monsters and freeing the last captive Goron, Link was psyched. Now then, it was time to slay herself a dragon. This damn dragon would pay for hurting the Gorons. That much she promised.

"That's one fancy looking key, Link," Happy said floating around her head.

She felt herself twitch, but she held onto her resolve. She held up the 'Boss Key' and examined it. It was shaped like a large fire serpent with its tongue sticking out. The scales were a flaming orange while its eyes and claws were a ruby red.

"All boss keys are designed by the guardian of the temple. This one represents the dragon we've got to vanquish," she said.

"Well that'll be easy!" Happy said cheerfully. "Natsu _is_ a Fire Dragon Slayer after all."

"But can he beat a Lava Dragon?"

"Lava, fire, hellfire...doesn't really matter. Fire and heat don't really bother him that much."

Link nodded as she and Happy walked towards the door. She opened it and found Natsu and Gray still in the positions they were in when she left.

She smiled at them. "You guys ready?" she asked.

In response, Natsu slammed his right fist into his left palm. Waves of cold air rolled off Gray.

She nodded. "Right then." She jumped to the platform Natsu was on to the one Gray was on. Natsu and Happy right behind her.

Link lifted the key up and it flew into the lock. The lock opened up and spun counterclockwise for a moment. The lock closed and fell to the ground with the chains. The doors opened wide.

Link schooled her features into her blank mask. Natsu gave a large dragon-like grin. Gray smirked.

"This is it," they said in unison as they walked in.

**Gray Fullbuster**

The chamber was dark.

Like, very dark. The only light was coming from the glow of the lava. Very creepy if you ask me.

I gave it no thought as the three of us and Happy jumped to a platform to get to a large rock in the center of the room. It had several holes filled of lava on it, like the lava was fed into them by the lava around us.

Natsu looked around frantically. "Oi! Where's the dragon?! Or Darunia?! I don't see a damn thing!" he shouted.

"Darunia?! Darunia, I'm here with the Megaton Hammer! We can beat Volvagia!" Link shouted, probably trying to draw the rock guy out…or the dragon, whichever came first.

I looked around and scowled. "I don't think anyone's home," I said.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, landing on my head.

My eye twitched. "Why are you on my head, stupid cat?"

"Because it's _super_-hot in here, and you're the only cold spot in this place," the Exceed explained.

I was about to retort when the whole room began shaking violently. I quickly regained my footing and looked at the others. Link was down in a fight stance, looking around for any threats. Navi floated around her head, waiting. But Natsu…

Natsu was staring at the centermost pool of lava like it had some significance to it. His features were schooled into an angry scowl.

The shaking continued. Flames began to spew from the farthest lava pool. They stopped just as suddenly as they began and spewed from a different pool. It continued this process for a second or two before fire spewed from the centermost pool. Finally, with a mighty roar, a large, serpentine-like dragon rose from the pool.

**Natsu Dragneel**

The dragon flew out of the center lava pool like a snake given the ability to fly. I knew what kind of dragon it was. Igneel told me of them. He never told me the actual name of this type of dragon, only that they were "oriental," whatever that meant. Igneel loved to avoid questions and change the subject at the drop of a hat.

The dragon had large horns that swept back and curved in on each other. He had blazing yellow hair, oddly enough. His scales were like they were made of the lava itself. Ruby red eyes gazed around the room as he blew fire from his maw. He then flew back into the center pool, vanishing from sight.

He reappeared a moment later, but only allowing his upper body to reappear out of the lava. He rested his large head on his clawed hand and smirked at us.

"**So,**" the great subterranean lava dragon Volvagia drawled out, "**you are the 'illustrious' Link, 'eh?**" His large eyes lingered on Link's form for a moment, before his smirk widened. "**Well, I must say, you don't look like much.**"

"Where is Darunia?!" Link growled at the beast, unsheathing the Master Sword. For some reason, every time she unsheathed the Master Sword, it…unnerved me. It was like something was telling me to stay away from it.

Volvagia smirked wider. "**The Goron? Ha! He was a tasty morsel,**" he said cheerfully. It pissed Link off, but she wasn't the only one.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. I charged the beast and screamed, "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" I slammed a fire encased fist into his snout, sending him flying into the far wall away from us. He seemed shock if his eyes were anything to go by.

He got over his shock and began laughing. "**Oh! And who might you be?**" he asked. He calmly flew over and began inspecting me. "**Hmmm…pink hair, fiery personality, and that familiar scent…Ah! You must be Cecelia's brat!**"

He lost me. "Who?"

He looked scandalized. "**Don't even know your own mother?**" He shook his head mockingly at me and continued, "**Shame shame, child. Your mother would be very upset.**"

I was shocked. My mother? This dragon knew my mother? How does this dragon know of my mother when _I _didn't know?!

Volvagia continued to circle me. "**Yes. I knew your mother. I was reborn sometime before Lord Ganondorf revived me, and she's the one who killed me. I swear you look just like her.**"

I could feel the others' eyes on me. I don't know what they were thinking, but I didn't care. My mind was busy processing that my own_ mother_ had killed this dragon before.

**"But the fire and scarf…Tell me, son of Cecelia, do you know Igneel by any chance?"**

I looked up at that. He now had my undivided attention. "How do you know Igneel?" I asked with a tone.

Volvagia's broke out into a full blown grin. **"So I was right! You're a Dragon Slayer! Only Igneel and his 'entourage' are crazy enough to actually teach humans that magic!"** He looked back at me and said, **"Igneel is an old friend of mine. You want to know more? Defeat me! I might even tell you a bit about your mother!"**

That's all he had to say. "With pleasure!" I shouted as I encased myself in flames.

"Natsu, wait!" Link shouted, but I wasn't listening.

"_**Fire Dragon's Talon!**_" I shouted as I threw a kick at the lava dragon.

He quickly moved out of the way and tried to swallow me whole. He was stopped by Gray.

**"Ice Make Lance!"**

Several ice lances slammed into the side of Volvagia's head. He turned to the source, annoyance written across his features. However, the annoyance vanished when he caught sight of Gray. He smiled cruelly.

**"A Fullbuster! Not seen one of those in years! What joy! The Heroine of Time, the son of Cecelia trained by my old pal Iggy, and the last of the Fullbuster family! Oh, Lord Ganondorf, you are too kind to me!"** he shouted to the heavens.

Gray hesitated for a moment, but he quickly returned to his Ice Make stance. **"Ice Make Saucer!"** he said as a saw blade of ice raced towards the dragon.

Volvagia was about to burn the saw blade, but was stopped when Link appeared behind him, the Megaton Hammer in both hands.

"Haaaaaahhh!" she shouted as she brought it down on the beast's head. The shockwave sent shivers down my spine.

Volvagia roared in pain. The shockwave could be seen coursing through his body. Gray's ice saucer made contact with Volvagia's head, making him roar in pain even more. Link took the Master Sword and slashed at his left eye. He screeched as he flew up into the air and slammed into another of the lava pools.

"Be on guard!" Link shouted as her eyes darted from pool to pool, watching as fire spewed from them at different intervals.

"Happy! Stay with Link and help her!" I barked to my partner.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted as he soared to Link.

"Hit Volvagia's head with the hammer, then strike!" Navi commanded as she floated around Link's head alongside Happy.

"Kinda stating the obvious, aren't ya'?!" Gray shouted to the blue ball of light.

Volvagia flew out of the lava pool closest to Gray. Gray threw his shirt away and returned to his Ice Make stance. "Let's do this! **Ice Make Sword!**" An ice sword appeared in his hands.

Gray swung his sword at the dragon, but it vaporized on contact. Gray smirked. "Freeze up!" he said as he made the vapor solidify around one of Volvagia's claws to the ground.

"Happy, can you get me over to Volvagia faster?" Link asked.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed onto Link with his tail and flew her over to Volvagia.

**"Don't get cocky!"** Volvagia said as he breathed a steady stream of fire at Link and Happy.

I wasted no time in jumping in front of the oncoming flames and began to eat them. As usual, dragon flames tasted the best. Link looked shocked at the scene in front of her. Happy was just grinning.

I spun on my heels and inhaled deeply. _**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ I shouted and exhaled a large fireball at Volvagia.

The fireball hits Volvagia dead on, causing him to roar in annoyance. Link flies past me and slammed the Megaton Hammer on Volvagia's head.

**"Ah! You bitch!"** Volvagia cried out. I jumped over Link and encased my foot in flames.

"Take this! _**Fire Dragon's Talon!**_" I shouted as my foot slammed against Volvagia's head.

**"Rrrr…Enough!"** He shouted as he used his tail to swipe me into the cave wall. I hit with a loud *BANG*.

"Natsu!" I heard Link call out.

"He's fine!" Gray told her. "Focus on the dragon!"

I peeled myself off the wall and jumped back to the rock. Volvagia was soaring upwards as Gray slammed his hands to the ground and shouted, **"Ice Make Geyser!"**

A large pillar of ice shot out of the ground and encased the dragon of fire. The only things sticking out of the ice pillar were Volvagia's head, claws, and tail.

**"You think this will hold me?! I am LAVA! I will not-"**

He couldn't finish because Link flew up with Happy and slammed her Megaton Hammer into his unprotected chin. His head flew up with the hit and Gray hit his head to the side with a large ice hammer.

Volvagia's head slammed into the ice pillar. I jumped up and encased my foot in flames again. _**"Fire Dragon's Talon!"**_ I exclaimed as I sent the blazing axe kick straight between his eyes.

The force of the kick sent the dragon flying back to the ground, breaking the ice pillar. As I descended, I charged my next attack. _**"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus, Exploding…Flame Blade!"**_

Two large blades of fire appeared around my arms. I began spinning and slammed the blades into Volvagia's head multiple times. I continued to spin violently as we neared the ground. Ten feet from the ground, l swung both arms downward, sending both large fire blades straight at Volvagia. They collided and Volvagia landed with a loud explosion. I used the explosion's shockwave to land just outside the dust cloud.

Gray shot into the smoke and I heard, **"Ice Blade, Seven Strike Dance!"** Seven consecutive strikes could be heard and Gray appeared on the other side of the smoke cloud.

Link and Happy shot forward, Master Sword in hand. A jet of fire shot out of the cloud of dust, separating it as it flew towards its target. Link raised her shield and continued on her flight path. When she was close enough, she slammed her shield into Volvagia's face. She then used the momentum to flip over and stab the Master Sword into his head and brain.

Volvagia roared in pain as Gray and I ran up. Gray summoned another ice sword and slashed Volvagia's throat, causing more pain. I jumped up and slammed my fist against the butt of the Master Sword, sending it through Volvagia's skull and imbedding itself into the ground.

My hand felt like it was being burned by Zancrow's flames again, but I bit back the pain as I watched Volvagia rise up and roar in pain. He landed on the rock really hard, his breath labored.

However, he grinned at us and laughed merrily. It looked like it hurt him a lot, but hey, he looked happy. **"Now I see. See why Lord Ganondorf has chosen you, Heroine of Time," **he said confusing the hell out of Link.

He turned to Gray and me and said, **"And I'd expect nothing less from the two of you. A member of the Fullbuster family, and the son of the only human I have respect for, other than Lord Ganondorf, of course."** He coughed loudly.

"Oi! How do you know of my family?! What's all this about?!" Gray demanded.

**"The answer to your questions lies down a forgotten path near the mouth of the great river," **Volvagia said cryptically. Gray gritted his teeth in frustration.

He turned to me and said, **"Son of Cecelia, disciple of Igneel, your answers…lie in the desert…and with the King of Evil himself. Whether or not he'll be straight-forward with you is up to interpretation."** He coughed violently and grinned at me. **"Your mother would probably be ecstatic right about now, you know? Her own son following in her footsteps, becoming a great and fearless warrior. Do her proud, kid. And as for Iggy, check out a certain rock formation deep within the Forbidden Wastelands. You might catch him there."** He began to cough violently again as the color of his scales began to dull.

"Hey! Don't die yet! You haven't told me anything!" I shouted at the dragon. The information he gave me wasn't enough. All I knew was that my mom would be proud of me for slaying a dragon (that felt really good to know, by the way), check out a rock formation in some sort of 'Forbidden Wastelands', and Ganondorf held a lot of answers to my questions (this sounded like it would suck later on).

Volvagia smirked at me. **"But I just did tell you what you wanted to know,"** the dragon chuckled, which turned into a cough. **"As a reward for killing me, take my magic energy, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Cecelia, disciple of Igneel. Slaying dragons strengthens your own magic. And, I'll use the last of my power to help you get over that motion sickness problem you Dragon Slayers have so much problems with."**

I felt my eyes widened. He would cure my motion sickness? I grinned. Yes! Now I would be unstoppable! Hahahahaha! Take that transportation!

Volvagia turned to Gray and said, **"Fullbuster, for your reward, I grant you some of my scales. They will allow you to continue using your ice magic even in the hottest of environments by absorbing latent moisture around you and storing it away for future use. You've impressed me by showing your magic is strong enough to withstand the fires of Death Mountain, so use them well."**

Gray smirked. He seemed excited, as well he should be! A dragon _willingly giving_ his scales away to someone he deemed worthy was a HUGE honor. According to Igneel, not many people _could_ impress a dragon.

Finally, Volvagia turned to Link and said, **"And you, Heroine of Time, I grant you a piece of my bones. With it, you can open any lock that isn't magically closed off nor needs a specialized key."**

Link's eyes widened. A skeleton key sounded pretty good. Especially considering she travels through dungeons that had several locked doors.

**"I would wish you all good luck…but it would do you all no good with all the misfortunes you all must face in the future,"** Volvagia said smirking as he drew his last breath.

His body began to blacken and turn to ash, leaving only his bones. The bones melted away and an orb of red light, several scales, and an oddly shaped key behind. The center most lava pool glowed a bright blue. We all looked at each other and grinned.

"We did it!" I shouted, throwing my fist into the air.

"Was there any doubt?" Gray asked grinning.

Link sighed. "Two down," she said. "Two down."

"Hey! I just noticed that that dragon didn't grant me anything! I helped out too!" Happy complained.

"That's because you're a cat," I told him. He groaned loudly.

"You all did great!" Navi praised, flying around all of them. "I've never seen anything like that! By the way…is your hand okay, Natsu?"

"Huh?" I looked down and saw my right hand was burned slightly. My eyes widened. How did this happen?! However, the memories of the pain when I punched the Master Sword came back. Did that have something to do with it?

"Hey, what's that?" Gray asked, turning my attention back to where Volvagia had died.

Three orbs in the shape of hearts appeared before the items Volvagia had granted us. Link looked at them and said, "Heart containers."

"Heart containers?" I asked.

"They're a concentration of the left over life energy of a dead beast. Smaller beasts leave just enough to heal small wounds, but the larger ones like Volvagia grant you that plus an increase in your overall physical health and life energy," Link explained.

"And they're shaped like hearts…why?"

"Don't ask. I discovered it only makes your head hurt trying to find out."

I left it at that and walked over to the Heart container. I grabbed it, and immediately, I felt better than when I first entered Death Mountain. I felt my magic strengthen and my body revitalize itself. Got to say, it felt weird…but…in a good way.

I then reached for the orb of light that I assumed was Volvagia's magic energy. I grabbed ahold of it, and dark, crimson red flames engulfed me. I wasted no time in chomping away at them. Power. Raw power rushed through my veins. As finished off the last of the flames, I felt the magic do…something. Volvagia's voice echoed in my head: **"Here's your prize, Son of Cecelia. Now, you are the only Dragon Slayer that will not be affected by motion sickness."**

I grinned as I heard that. I turned and saw Link and Gray. Gray now had gantlets on. Volvagia's scales had somehow formed into them. Link simply tied a small chain around the skeleton key and placed it around her neck. She placed the key under her tunic, sheathed the Master Sword, and said, "Well, time to leave."

"How?" Gray asked.

Link pointed to the blue light. "Right there."

"Convenient," I muttered.

"Aye! Let's go! My fur's burning!" Happy said, floating next to Link.

Link then proceeded to grab him and hug him tightly to her chest. "By the Goddesses, you are too cute for your own good!" she squealed.

I felt my eye twitch. Damn lucky cat. Wait. Did I just think that?

"Let's just get going," Gray said annoyed. He was glaring at Happy. Huh, wonder why?

I gave it no thought as I walked through the light.

**Gray Fullbuster**

The light transported us to another weird chamber, this one had platforms seemingly made of crystal at different heights.

We were encased in crystals made of the light we entered. Below us was a large raised platform with the symbol of three triangles on it. Surrounding it were more raised platforms with more weird symbols on them. The one we were facing was glowing, and, to my shock, a large man made of rock appeared out of it! And holy crap! The guy's hair looked like Gramps's!

"Darunia!" Link shouted happily.

'_So this is Darunia,'_ I thought. '_So, he wasn't eaten by the dragon.'_

"Oi! Rock Man!" Natsu shouted pointing angrily at the Goron. "You were supposed to stay outside Volvagia's chamber and tell me how to get in!"

Darunia seemed amused. "But I did," he said simply, a smile tugging at his lips. "Sister Link told you how to get in."

Natsu's eye twitched. Link looked at Darunia and smiled. "I guess that this means you're the Fire Sage, huh Darunia?" she asked.

Darunia's smile widened. "Yes, thanks to yours and these two's efforts," he motioned to Natsu and I, "I have awakened as the Sage of Fire."

"So if you're a sage," Natsu said walking forward, "maybe you can tell me something about how Gray and I got here to Hyrule. And how."

Darunia frowned. "I don't know how you and your friends were brought here, Brother Natsu, but I know you and Brother Gray are not the only ones brought here."

I froze. "Others?" I asked with a hard tone.

Darunia nodded. "Rauru said something about it, but he loves riddles, so he said it like this: '_The dark dragon, the noble ice mage, the red-haired knight, the lady of the stars, the rain woman, and the flying feline have arrived.'_"

"Hey! The flying feline's gotta be me!" Happy shouted happily.

Natsu and I ignored him while we stared at each other. Obviously Lucy, Erza, and Juvia were thrown in here with us. But why? And what's with the name this Rauru guy gave Natsu?

Link looked at us with a curious expression. "Friends of yours?" she asked.

"You could say that," I said.

"Time grows short," Darunia told us. "Sister Link, take this medallion, and know that I will lend my power to you to fight this evil." He held his hands in the air, and something fell from the blackened ceiling. Link instinctively jumped up and grabbed it. It was a red medallion with a weird symbol for fire on it.

"I wish you good luck on your future endeavors, Brothers Natsu and Gray, and Sister Link," Darunia said as my vision began to fade to light again.

"Hey! I'm not done! Volvagia said he knew my mother! That obviously means you-" His tirade was cut off as he disappeared.

For a split second, I felt sorry for the hot head. I mean, he just learned about his mother, for heaven's sake! I would want as much info on her as well.

I vanished the thought quickly as I too felt myself being transported to who knows where.

However, I had a real bad feeling something was going to happen next.

**Darunia**

Darunia laughed loudly.

Yes. Truly, Natsu Dragneel was Cecelia's son! No doubt about it.

He felt a little guilty that he left Natsu hanging high and dry like that, but it would just make Natsu's discoveries of his mother so much more sweeter if he found them himself. Hence, not saying a word. However, something was nagging in the back of Darunia's mind…

"Who the hell in Hyrule was crazy enough to knock-up Cecelia?"

**Link**

Link opened her eyes and caught sight of the windmill in Kakariko Village. She sighed contently. She looked over at Natsu, Happy, and Gray as they attempted to regain their sense of balance back.

But something was wrong. Link noticed there wasn't anyone outside. Odd. Plus, the Master Sword on her back was vibrating slightly, signaling that an enemy was close.

Just then, a cold, charming voice spoke up behind her. A voice she hadn't heard in seven years.

"Well, well…if it isn't the Fairy girl."

Link turned around quickly as she unsheathed the Master Sword. Natsu and Gray followed suit, falling into their respective fight stances.

There, standing taller than the three of them in midnight black armor was the Great King of Evil himself, Ganondorf.

The Gerudo male smirked at the three. "We meet again, Heroine of Time. And you brought guests this time. How thoughtful of you. Welcome to Kakariko Village," he said conversationally.

* * *

**An: **Ah! Cliffhanger! Dang this was longer than I anticipated. Over 4,000 words!

Just to clear something up, the key design was a thing I pulled from LoZ: Skyward Sword. I liked the idea of dungeons having specific keys for the bosses, and decided to try it out.

Onto something different, if any of you actually visit my profile regularly, I have seven stories published so far, and have more ideas than I have time. What I'd like to do is publish three more stories so I can have ten stories to work on and when I finish those ten, I can work on some more (I have more ideas than what is posted my profile, so, I'll be kept busy on this site for a while).

Review on which ones you want me to do, or say wait until I'm finished with the seven I got now. It's what you guys want. I'm just in writer's block on most of those stories I've got published, and my mind's usually on one of the other stories I have planned.

Here's a small description of what each is about:

**Lord of Azkaban (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- M: After the DOM incident, Harry is thrown into Azkaban, where the Dementors suck out Voldemort's soul piece from his scar. The Dementors give him the ring of the first Lord Azkaban, and Harry decides to end Voldemort, Dumbles, and Fudge once and for all. Inside: Voldemort Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Fudge Bashing, Harmony (Harry/Hermione) pairing, multiple crossover themes, possible lemons.

**Very 'Lestrange' Happenings (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- T: Harry begins to hear a voice in his head claiming to be his long lost brother, who reveals everything in Magical Britain is not what it seems. Inside: Dark, Evil Dumbledore, Good Death Eaters and Voldemort.

**Power of the Devil Fruits (One Piece fanfiction):** Rating- T: Luffy discovers a hidden power that exists within all Devil Fruits. Pre-Arlong Park Arc. Inside: Smart, yet still idiot Luffy, LuNa (Luffy/Nami) pairing.

**Enough is Enough (Naruto fanfiction):** Rating- T: When Kakashi refuses to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams, Naruto decides enough is enough and trains himself for the exams. Only he does it in a way no one expected. Inside: no pairings yet, slight Kakashi bashing, Sasuke bashing, smart, calm Naruto.

**Salamander on the Grand Line (Fairy Tail/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T. Natsu defeats Acnologia at the Eclipse Gate, only to be thrown into the world of One Piece near death on the deck of the Going Merry, right when Nami betrayed Luffy. Now eternally stranded in this world, Natsu joins the Strawhats in accomplish one thing…Kick Igneel's ass for sending him here in the first Place! Inside: NaNa (Natsu/Nami) pairing.

**Dragons of Remnant (Fairy Tail/RWBY fanfiction):** rating- T: Natsu, Gajeel, Cobra, and Windy end up in the Emerald Forest during the Beacon entry exam. Ozpin invites them to attend Beacon.

**Magic and Chakra (Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction):** rating- M: Voldemort, when trying to kill Harry and his twin brother, sent Harry to the Elemental Countries, where Anko found him. Years later, his family finds a way there to seek refuge from Voldemort's influence over Britain.

**Dragon's Call (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating- T or M, not decided yet: The Tenrou team barely escapes from Acnologia's wrath. However, after an annual Fairy Tail New Year's bash, Natsu, Gajeel, and Windy are plagued with horrible nightmares involving a faceless assailant and several old ruins. When they go to investigate, they discover secrets that should've been kept hidden. Inside: NaLu (Natsu/Lucy), GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairings.

**Tales of the Strawhats (One Piece/Tales of the Abyss fanfiction):** rating- M: Kuma inadvertently sent all the Strawhats to the world of Auldrant. Sorry about the lack of description.

**Dragon, Fox, and Vampire (Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Rosiaro+Vampire fanfiction):** rating- M: Natsu is sent to Yokai Academy (**is this spelt right?**) by an unforeseen force during the fight with Acnologia on Tenrou. Naruto is sent there via Kurama tampering with the seal in order to save him from Madara. Now, the two must deal with becoming a full dragon and kitsune, respectfully, while dealing with… [shudder] high school. Inside: Natsu/Inner Moka pairing, Naruto/Outer Moka pairing, Tsukune/Mizore/or Kurumu pairing, Badass/Monster/Tsukune.

**All in the Past (Naruto fanfiction):** rating T: Team 7 is thrown several years into the future and discover they might be able to change the future. Inside: Ninja/Kage/Inari among other things.

**DragonKnight (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating M: Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers are kicked out of Fairy Tail for a crime they didn't commit. Furious, they create a Dark Guild hell bent on clearing their names. Inside: NaZa (Natsu/Erza) pairing eventually, eventual GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairing, eventual LaMi (Laxus/Mirajane) pairing, dark Dragon Slayers.

**A Different Approach (Harry Potter fanfiction): **rating M: A simple choice can change everything. Tom, before he became Voldemort, discovers a book in the Restricted Section that would change the Wizarding World for the better. And what would happen if a Harry from this reality met a different Harry, in whose reality Voldemort was evil? Inside: Dark, but Good Tom/Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Harry multi (Hermione, Susan, and Daphne), Alive James/Lily, Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Lords of the East Blue (One Piece fanfiction):** rating T: The Strawhats die at Raftel by the combined might of Akainu and Blackbeard. However, Gold Roger appears before them and sends them back in time to become stronger. Inside: LuNa, ZoRo (Zoro/Robin), SaHa (Sanji/Hancock), UsKa (Usopp/Kaya), Chopper/OC, Franky/?, Strong StrawHats!

**One Little Slip (Harry Potter/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T: This is inspired by _Pirate Malfoy_ by **solarbear** and challenge 91 from **TheBlackSeaReaper**, but that's about it**. **Draco and Hermione slip down into a small pond in the Forbidden Forest during their first detention and wash up on an island in the East Blue. Years later, they join the Strawhats. What misadventures will come their way with these two on their crew? Inside: eventual Dramione (Draco/Hermione), somewhat smarter Luffy, LuNa.

That's it for now! Review or PM me on which you would like to see me write or just tell me to wait until I'm close to done with the seven I got! Let me know what you guys would like to see! 'Till next time, peoples!


	6. 5 The King of Evil

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

**An:** Chapter 4 is here at last! Sorry it took so long to post, but I wanted to finish up Black Ivy first. So, now, we get to see Natsu's and Gray's first interaction with Ganondorf! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Legend of Zelda (no matter how much I want to).**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The King of Evil, Ganondorf_

**Link**

Suddenly, Link felt ten years old again.

Ganondorf was just as she remembered him. Tall, dark, poisonous green skin that seemed out of place with his bright red hair. His black armor glistened in the fading sunlight as a black cape fluttered in the wind behind him. His dark eyes were like black pools, nothing escaping. Nothing showing.

Natsu and Gray were stiff as rails. They were glaring at Ganondorf like they wanted to burn him to a cinder and freeze him to a block of ice, respectively.

Ganondorf simply smiled at them, as if they weren't thinking about ways to fillet him thirty different ways. "I trust your trip went well?" he asked pleasantly. Pleasantly?

"Ganondorf," Link whispered. Like the last time she met Ganondorf, a wave of emotions crashed through her. Fear, anger, and bravery mostly, but mainly fear. Ganondorf still scared her, even now that she had the most powerful weapon against evil in her hands.

But even then, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She called upon the training she (unwillingly) received from the Gerudos when she met them as she was exploring Hyrule. Fear was an emotion. Fear was weak. Fear was irrelevant in a fight.

Natsu and Gray tensed up when she spoke. Their stances were rigid, tense and ready for a fight. "So," Gray said curtly, "you're Ganondorf." It wasn't a question.

"Guilty as charged," Ganondorf confirmed, his smirk never leaving his face.

Natsu snarled. "So you're the reason this land is oppressed?"

"Oppressed? No, no, no," Ganondorf corrected. "I am saving this land. Saving it from itself. Saving it from the Goddesses that have corrupted this world."

"The Goddesses didn't corrupt this world!" Link shouted, outraged.

"Really? Then why is it that you are destined to kill me, Fairy Girl? Why is it that you, a young Hylian maiden, was forced to live with the Kokiri? Tell me, Heroine of Time, why, if the Goddesses didn't corrupt the world, would they force you into accomplish such an impossible task?"

Link looked cowed. She flinched slightly at his speech. Ganondorf turned to the two males of the group. "You two. I know you don't reside in this land. I felt your presences as soon as you entered this domain," the Dark King said in a serious voice that reminded the boys of Makarov. "Could you follow a triad of Goddesses that would condone what I said to the Heroine of Time? Could you accept the pain they have caused the people?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer scoffed. "Please. I believe in only one GOD. I believe He created the world in six days, and after He rested on the seventh He created this guy" he pointed to Gray, "to annoy me."

"Oi!" Gray shouted.

Ganondorf laughed. "Quick wit! I like it!" He composed himself and said, "Young men, I came here to give you a choice. You two were brought here for a reason. I'm not sure why, but I ask that you two join me. By joining me, I can help you gather your lost friends that I felt enter this world with you. Also, I can help you return to your world."

Gray scoffed this time. "Like we'll believe that," Gray growled. He pointed at Natsu and said, "Fire clown here may be dumb, but even he ain't that dumb."

"Oi!" Natsu snarled.

"Boys! Not the time!" Link reprimanded.

"I am sorry you believe that way," Ganondorf sighed. "But, I'm afraid this leaves us at a crossroads."

"Maybe, but it's just a choice that's easy to make!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards Ganondorf with his fist ablaze. Natsu threw a punch at the Gerduo King, but Ganondorf grabbed his fist effortlessly, the flames dispersing in a hail of heat. Natsu looked speechless.

"W-what…?"

"Your flames are powerful," Ganondorf commented. "However…"

"**Ice Make Hammer!"** Gray shouted as he suddenly appeared at Ganondorf's side with a large hammer of ice. He swung downward, but The King of Evil casually raised his other hand and blocked the strike. Gray's eyes widened as he landed on the ground, his hammer rested on Ganondorf's forearm.

"No way," Gray mouthed.

"A Fullbuster?" Ganondorf mused. "Thought they had all died." He shook his head and said, "Not that it matters. I'm ending this-"

Link had heard enough. She bolted forward and sidestepped into a roll, coming to a stop behind Ganondorf. She began to swing her blade upward for a rising slash, but Ganondorf quickly lashed his foot out and stopped the blade cold.

"Trying to stop me with a Gerudo technique?" Ganondorf asked, amused. "And with a technique _I_ invented?"

Link was in shock. This wasn't good!

"Since you all wish to fight…I think it's about time to…get serious." Then suddenly, Link felt her sword being pushed forward and her being knocked off balance.

**Ganondorf**

After speaking, I flexed my foot and sent a miniscule amount of my magic to my sole, sending the girl's blade rocketing off my boot and sending her off balance. I then looked calmly towards the Fullbuster and pushed his construct off my arm, forcing him to backpedal a step or two.

They weren't my concern. The Fairy Girl, maybe. She was the Heroine of Time, after all. The chosen hero, destined to save this land. But at the moment, she wasn't the main concern.

No. The main threat was in front of me. Cecelia's son. No matter how untrained he may seem, he was still her son. And if I had to warrant a guess, that meant he probably had her temperament.

Which meant he was more than capable of kicking my ass.

…That is if I gave him the chance.

Currently, the boy was struggling to escape my grip. Amusing really. Almost comical with the way he was more concerned with escaping than trying to hit me again. Just like her-

"Let go of Natsu!" the blue cat screeched and dive bombed me. I simply flared my magic and knocked the pest off course. It screamed in obvious pain at being in close contact to my magic.

"Happy!" the pink haired youth shouted, following the cat's trajectory.

"You really should keep an eye on your opponent, kid," I told him and drew him close, intent on punching him.

**Natsu Dragneel**

I knew I had to act fast, or Ganondorf would rearrange my face.

As his fist reached my head, I dodged, quickly shifting my weight to the left. I tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but he jumped over my leg. He threw a punch at my back, but I executed another leg sweep. He jumped over my leg again, but he also let go of my hand. Turning on my heel, I threw a flaming punch to Ganondorf's back.

However, he jumped over me. I was starting to get mad. What's with him acting like a damn jumping bean?! Several ice lances were heading towards the so-called Dark King. But, to mine and Ice Freak's shock, casually used the lances to _walk, __**freaking WALK,**_ back down to the ground.

That's when Link got into the fight. She came up behind him, and began to swing perfectly performed strikes that should've ended the green skinned weirdo…but he proved fast on his feet and dodged each swing with no damn effort at all!

Gray and I looked at each other and nodded. Years of training with Erza (which we appropriately called "Hell on Earth, with Devil herself") trained us to work in time against a sword flashing in the wind. We got pretty good. Just…not good enough to beat Erza.

Link swung upward, which was the cue for Gray and me to charge. Gray conjured up an ice sword and swung at Ganondorf, who bent at the waist to dodge the strike. I came up and sent a flaming elbow to his gut, but he swung to the left and righted himself.

The three of us immediately fell into sync. We slashed, struck, and hacked away at him, but he dodged everything we throw at him! He wasn't even attacking us!

When he finally moved against us, he grabbed Gray by the neck and threw him towards what I guessed was the entrance of Death Mountain. As he let go of Gray, he lashed out a kick at Link's side, catching with a loud *CRACK*.

Link gasped in pain as she was sent flying into a tree. She shook the tree as she hit and slumped down against it. I turned to try and help her, but in the next second, Ganondorf grabbed me by the neck and held me high in the air.

"And then there was one," Ganondorf said. I struggled to release myself from his hold. He threw to towards the windmill, sending me flying through it and hitting an iron fence. Absently, I noticed that I left a large hole in the side of the windmill. I gasped as my breath left me, but Ganondorf suddenly appeared and grabbed me by the neck again. I tried to remove his hand, but his grip was like iron.

"Is this all the son of the great Cecelia has to offer?" Ganondorf mocked. He squeezed my neck tighter and said, "How pathetic."

He really got under my skin with that last comment. I got a better hold on his arm and used my strength to lift myself around enough to kick him in the face with both feet. I put enough force behind the kick that he flew through the windmill. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I looked up and saw the building was now falling because the structural integrity was compromised (yes, I know what that means. I'm not stupid, you know).

I jumped onto the top half of the windmill that was falling. I ran over to the windmill blades and ripped them off their hinges and with a loud yell, I threw it at Ganondorf.

"Natsu!" Happy's voice called out to me.

I smiled and looked over to see him flying towards me. "Happy! I need your help!"

**Ganondorf**

I landed on my feet, naturally.

I knew that provoking the boy would work. It worked with Cecelia all the time. Cecelia was proud of her skills, and anyone who insulted said skills ended up in very bad shape.

Definitely had his mother's temperament.

I looked up to see a large object flying my way. I thrust my hands forward and caught it. It took a moment before it stopped spinning, and I saw it was the blades of the windmill. Quite the skill to throw them at such a rate of speed like he did.

I noticed then a large shadow above me. I looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see the top of the windmill coming towards me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're strength is truly your own!" I commented as I gathered my magic into my hand. A familiar rush of energy raced through my veins. I saw Cecelia's son throw the piece of the windmill at me. As it closed in, I noticed the Fairy Girl coming up behind me. She thought she could surprise me while I destroyed the building.

How amusing.

I simply threw a wave of magic at the on-coming projectile, destroying it instantly. I turned to the Fairy Girl and caught the blade as she tried to slice me in two. My hand began burning.

"W-what the hell?" the girl whispered.

"This blade exists to extinguish all evil," I explained to her. "My heart may be tainted black, my dear, but I am far from evil."

With that said, I threw the blade away and kicked her in her injured side again. She cried out and fell down limp. Cecelia's son appeared and began to attack me. His anger seemed to make him stronger, but still wasn't good enough.

Again, I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. I noticed that the cat with wings (wings?) was trying to pull the pink haired youth away. It had a surprising amount of strength for such a small creature. Interesting.

"You're good, kid," I told him. "Too bad I have to end this."

He smirked. "Sorry, weirdo," he said. "But I don't think you won't."

I raised an eyebrow at him. A large burst of magic caught my attention. I turned to where the magic was located. It was the Fullbuster. Waves of cold air could be felt even from where I stood. His magic glowed an ice-white around him, and a bow was in his hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "Does he think he can hit me?"

Cecelia's son had the audacity look at me condescendingly. "He won't miss."

**Gray Fullbuster**

I hoped this next attack did something.

He was kicking our asses, and we had nothing to show for it! I had to do something! And if this shot didn't work…

I shook my head and concentrated. "This is it! **Ice Make: Super Freeze…Arrow!**" I shouted, and an ice arrow sailed towards Ganondorf. I smirked as it seemed that the arrow would hit him.

However, at the last minute, he turned to where Natsu and Happy were in the way of the arrow! My eyes widened. I couldn't stop the arrow now. It was too far away! Happy was gonna get hurt!

Natsu's face was one of horror. I couldn't blame him. Luckily, Natsu's body heat melted the ice enough that the tip became blunt. But it still wasn't enough. The arrow hit Happy in the back, _perfectly center._

Happy cried out and let go of Natsu's clothes, falling unconscious to the ground.

**Link**

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted as he struggled against Ganondorf's grip.

Link struggled to her feet. Her side was killing her, and she felt like vomiting. She stood shakily. Her head began hurting her. Black dots danced in her vision. She willed herself to concentrate.

'_Pain is just a reaction. Like any reaction, it can be controlled,'_ she mentally told herself.

She looked up in time to see Natsu burst into flames. The flames were so hot she could feel them from where she was! "Your flames are impressive," Ganondorf said. "Maybe even hotter than the ones Cecelia could conjure up! But this is-"

Link struck. She bolted forward, keeping the Master Sword close to her side. Once she was closer, she lashed out in the hopes of stabbing the Gerduo thief. He sidestepped and grabbed her wrists and squeezed tightly. She hissed as she let go of the Master Sword. He threw her hands in the air and punched her in the gut.

Link gasped. She fell to the ground and vomited. The spots in her vision returned worse than before.

"Oh? What is this then?" Ganondorf's voice broke through her pain.

She looked up and saw a weird symbol on Natsu's chest. It looked like a stylized dragon in flight inside an intricate magic circle. Her eyes widened.

"A Draconic Limiter Seal?" the Dark King asked aloud. He shook his head and said, "Well, it's no wonder you are not at your best. Your full power is cut off." He smiled a dark, sadistic smile that scared Link. She only saw that smile once. "Let's change that."

What happened next horrified Link so much she felt bile rise in her throat again. Ganondorf concentrated magic into his right hand and rammed it into Natsu's chest.

His blood-curdling, pain-filled scream would haunt her dreams for nights to come.

**Natsu Dragneel**

Pain.

That's all I felt.

I'm sure I screamed. Honestly, I wasn't too sure. I could only focus on the pain.

I vacantly heard Link screaming my name. I heard Gray calling me as well, but my mind wouldn't pay attention to them. It was paying painstaking attention to Ganondorf's fingers racking against my heart, scratching it deep.

I screamed again. It was like he was trying to rip my heart out of my chest!

"This spell is very powerful," I heard the green skinned bastard say as if he didn't have his hand sticking out of my chest! "It even tried to attach itself to your heart. Be thanking me, kid. If it had succeeded in attaching to your heart, your magic would forever be weakened. And with that said…"

He ripped his hand out of my chest, sending more pain through my system. I cried out in agony as he dropped me unceremoniously to the ground. Blood flowed free from the gaping hole in my chest. The world was nothing more than a red haze to me.

Even my magic seemed far away. I tried to call on it to cauterize my wound, but it wasn't answering my call. Damn-it. What did he do to me?

"You know, this is getting tedious," Ganondorf said to…someone. I couldn't move to see who. "I am truly sorry for this, but I am ending this once and for all…"

I blacked out.

**Gray Fullbuster**

I stood there frozen. Natsu had just been affectively skewered. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything!

Now, to any who are wondering, yes, I don't like Natsu. He was cocky, arrogant, annoying, a pyromaniac, and a lot of other things that irritated the hell out of me. But he also was the brother I never had. We never said it, but we did see each other as brothers.

And this bastard is trying to kill my brother.

He said something to Natsu, but I couldn't hear it. He pulled his arm out of Natsu's chest and dropped him to the ground. I gathered my magic and chanted, **"Ice Make…Geyse-"**

I didn't finish as I felt someone kick me in the small of my back. I gasped and was sent flying towards the others. I hit the ground hard. Again, a foot connected with my back. This time, he stomped on it enough that I'm sure I heard my spine break.

I couldn't bite back the scream when that happened. Damn it hurt! My vision began to blur. I turned enough to see Ganondorf looking at me.

"You know, this is getting tedious," Ganondorf told me. "I am truly sorry for this, but I am ending this once and for all-"

He was interrupted by a loud explosion and an eruption of heat. I turned to see a large column of fire where Natsu was! I heard him roar. It wasn't a roar I ever associated with him as a Dragon Slayer. This one sounded dark. Vicious. And most of all…Evil.

The flames began dispersing and I saw Natsu standing inside the pillar of flames. His hair wasn't pink anymore. It was a raging, flaming red, as if it was made of fire. The whites of his eyes were black, and his eyes were a startling molten red. His canines were longer, and the hole in his chest had stopped bleeding.

He bolted forward and hit Ganondorf in the face and sent him flying. Darkness filled my vision.

**Ganondorf**

Well…that was unexpected.

As I turned in mid-air, the kid appeared in front of me and punched me again. I grunted as I was sent flying into the side of the rock heading out of town. The kid appeared standing next to me. He grabbed me and threw me back to the center of town.

I hit the ground and quickly rolled until I was on my feet. He appeared in front of me again, but I was ready. I punched him, making sure to channel magic into my fist. It connected and sent the raging youth skidding across the ground. I watched in awe when flames around him began melting the ground he stood on, and quickly igniting it into lava!

That…wasn't good. Not good at all. I'm ending this.

The boy was charging an attack that I was sure would level the village. Magnificent power, if I was honest. I appeared behind him and hit him on the back of the neck. His eyes went blank, and his body went slack. His hair returned to its original pink hue. He fell to the ground, unconscious and still with a large hole in his chest.

"NO!" I turned to see the Fairy Girl running towards me, sword ready. I rolled my eyes and swept her feet out from under her. She gasped, and I slammed my palm into her chest, breaking a couple of her ribs. She cried out in pain.

"I have to admit, Fairy Girl, despite everything that has happened, I'm impressed," I told her. "Consider this a token of my gratitude: the friends of your two male friends here are scattered around Hyrule, in places you yourself have already visited." I turned around and called over my shoulder, "Cecelia's son has impressed me greatly. More so than I could have thought possible. As payment, I shall allow you all to live. Be grateful to me for showing mercy."

And I left.

**Happy**

Happy couldn't believe it.

Natsu and Gray. Arguably, the strongest guys in Fairy Tail…lost. Even Link, who from what he gathered is supposed to be some reincarnated hero (or heroine in this case) and could instinctively call upon years upon years of fighting experience, was like a child trying to fight their parent.

Happy tried to help when he could, but he was nothing but an ant compared to Ganondorf. When he was hit with Gray's ice arrow, Happy tried to stay awake. He was struggling to stay awake. He watched in horror as Ganondorf had shoved his hand through Natsu's chest. He couldn't help him! The man that was essentially his father! All he could do was fucking WATCH!

When Natsu's magic flared and he turned into that evil Dragon Slayer mode-thing, Happy was in shock. What had happened to Natsu?! What did Ganondorf do?! He did remember Ganondorf saying something about a limiter seal. '_Could that seal be the reason?'_ Happy thought.

Happy felt his eyes getting heavy when Ganondorf started talking about being impressed. Happy could only catch bits and pieces of his speech. When he vanished, Happy heard Link mumble "No…" before he blacked out.

* * *

**An:** Annnnnnnnnnd that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked this chapter! What do you think about my take on Ganondorf? If you wondering why he's acting the way he is, it will be explained later. Read and Review and tell me what 'cha think!

_**Next time:**_ Our heroes recuperate and lick their wounds while Ganondorf searches for answers on Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors!


	7. 6 Bitter defeat

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

**An:** Hey guys! Welcome back to another installment of **FT:RotHW**! Hope y'all will enjoy this chapter.

Just to give you guys (or at least the ones who bother to read these author's notes) a heads up, starting this chapter all points of view that I will write will be First person from now on. When writing the first six chapters of this story (the last three in particular), I noticed myself having to correct myself several times when writing them. Mostly, it was pronoun errors like putting "I" when I should've put "she," stuff like that and I still missed a few errors that I will eventually get to fixing. So, in order to cut down on the time it takes me to switch from third person to first person, I am cutting out the middle man and switching to all first person points of view.

So, if any of the POVs of the girls (Erza, Lucy, Malon, Navi, Link, etc.) seem off or awkward, please forgive me. I am a straight guy. It's going to be weird for me when/if I get to Link finally falling for Gray or Natsu.

And with that out of the way, let's get started!

**Disclaimer: And as it's always been, I do not own FT or LOZ.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Bitter defeat and a quest for answers_

* * *

**Link**

Everything hurt.

I wasn't sure why, but everything hurt. Badly. The worst of it was located at my side. Then my chest hurt as well. Probably a couple of broken ribs.

Nothing I couldn't live through.

That's when all the memories came rushing back. Kakariko. Ganondorf! Gray, Happy, Nats-

I bolted upward. Or at least, I tried to. Immediately, stars appeared in front of my eyes and pain shot from my chest. I stifled a scream as fell back onto the bed.

"You really shouldn't try to move yet, Link," a voice above me said. I turned to see Gen, the potion shop owner and my godfather (only found out about that recently), standing above me with a stern look on his face. He was a skinny man with long black hair and grey eyes. He wore a white shirt under a black vest, and dark pants tucked into his boots. "You're still injured."

"Gen," I whispered, trying to force the pain down.

"Rest," he said soothingly. "You're alright now. The Dark King is gone."

"N-Natsu," I ground out. "G-Gray. Happy…"

"The boys and the cat?" Gen asked, shaking his head. "Worry not, my dear. They're fine. I mean, one is a Fullbuster and the other is obviously Cecelia's son! Those two will be fine. And that cat's no push over either."

He then picked up a bottle and held it to my lips. "Drink up," he ordered.

I took a sip of the liquid inside. Red Potion, my mind supplied. I took a few more sips and swallowed. I grimaced at the taste as the pain in my body eased up slightly.

Gen helped me sit up in the bed. "I thought I asked you to take it easy with the hero work, Link," he scolded lightly.

"Well, you know me," I said lightly. "Trouble loves to seek me out and whatnot." Mado and Sara told me that all the time back in Kokiri. I scowled. "_Really?_ _Then why is it that you are destined to kill me, Fairy Girl? Why is it that you, a young Hylian maiden, was forced to live with the Kokiri? Tell me, Heroine of Time, why, if the Goddesses didn't corrupt the world, would they force you into accomplish such an impossible task?"_ I probably shouldn't have put a lot of thought into it, but his statement bugged me. If I was to believe him, it raised a lot of questions.

Questions I didn't necessarily want answered.

I shook my head of those thoughts and looked to Gen again. "How are the boys? Natsu looked like death warmed over last I saw him, and I believe Gray's spine was broken," I asked.

"They're doing as well as can be expected," Gen replied. "The Fullbuster will be up and about within a day or so, while Cecelia's son will be out of it for a couple more."

"That's another thing. Ganondorf said he knew Natsu's mother and mentioned he knew Gray's family. But, when I met them, they told me they weren't from Hyrule," I recounted. "They believed they're from another dimension. Ganondorf confirmed it, but…how can they be Hylians if that's true? Plus, they don't look like Hylians."

Gen made a face at me; one I recognized very well. It was the one he made when I said something that amused him. I hated it. "Link, sweetie," he began, "I wouldn't know anything about them being from a different dimension, but I can tell you that they are 100% Hylian."

I frowned at him. "They are not!" I snapped. "They have no Hylian qualities! Granted, the tan skin _can_ be mistaken for a Hylian's skin tone, they don't have anything else! Hell, they don't even have pointed ears!"

"Yes they do, Link. You just miss small details like that when you set your mind to a task," Gen responded.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do Link," Navi retorted, coming into my field of vision. "But, I'll grant you that while in the Fire Temple, they didn't look Hylian."

Gen scowled and before I could yell at Navi, he spoke. "That doesn't make any sense, though. They are Hylian, how could they-"

Suddenly, a loud scream broke into our conversation: "AGGGHHHHHH! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE POINTY EARS?!"

* * *

**Ganondorf**

Why are those two even here?

I was back in my castle mulling over my encounter with the Fairy Girl, the Fullbuster, and Cecelia's son. It baffled me as the boys were Hylian by birth, yet their appearances and lack of knowledge on Hyrule and her customs proved they were ignorant of their heritages.

That irked me. Fullbuster was a member of a noble and well-respected family. Their use of ice magic was revered and highly sought after. I myself trained under Godric Fullbuster, the father of my once best friend Silver Fullbuster. I chuckled, thinking about young Gray. He was much like his father.

And Cecelia's son. I didn't even know she HAD a son. Who was his father? Was she with someone else other than me? Rage flooded my being at the thought of another man touching Cecelia. We were married at one point, but then she vanished and all evidence pointed to Hyrule and/or its Royal Family. Not very surprising. Cecelia was a young maiden from a poor family in Kakariko who became a legend among the people, hailed as "The Dragon Slayer" when she killed Volvagia. Not to mention she was very good friends with the soon to be queen of Hyrule and Esmerelda, Fairy Girl's mother.

Hm. I wonder what Fairy Girl would say if I off-handedly mentioned I was once a good friend of her mother and father? Meh. I'll find out later.

Later, Koume and Kotake, my mentors and the oldest hags I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, confirmed Cecelia was dead. I was furious. I stormed Hyrule in retaliation, obtained the power of the Triforce, and now I ruled the whole kingdom…

But I could not find out what happened to Cecelia.

I pushed back the despair that crept up and shook my head of old memories. The presence of two kids that are the sons of two of my best friends and greatest allies was bringing up too many questions and not enough answers. Cecelia's son, Natsu, being the biggest question. There was something familiar about him. Something I couldn't quite place.

I need answers.

I got up from my throne and walked out of my throne room. I knew if I didn't solve this mystery soon, I'd go crazy. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was mysteries.

Upon descending the stairs I ran into Sheik, the 'last' Sheikah. I couldn't help but smirk at 'him.' "Sheikah," I spoke aloud. "What brings you back to the castle?"

"I heard you left for Kakariko earlier, my lord," Sheik said respectfully. "I was simply curious as to why you went there."

"What I do is none of your concern," I told 'him' coldly.

"Forgive me, my lord. I didn't mean it like that," 'he' responded bowing. "I was simply curious. You usually send moblins, your shade, or myself to places when something catches your interest. To have you act on your curiosity is, well, a rare occasion."

A good try at placating me, child. "I'll let your comment slide for the moment, if only because I have other matters to attend to."

"Sir?"

"Continue your scouting of the Heroine of Time, Sheik," I told 'him.' "I have a feeling things in Hyrule are about to get a lot more interesting." I continued on, a smirk making its way onto my face. Zelda was far too much like her parents. They had pulled similar disguises before, but neither could fool me. For her to think she could, was so amusing I haven't called her out on it.

Yet.

* * *

**Sheik**

I don't like this. Ganondorf doing something like this is far too suspicious. Looks like I'm heading to Kakariko. Link should be able to shed some light on this.

I turned and made my way out of the castle. Something was going down in Hyrule, and as its princess, I must know what it is.

Hopefully, Link can tell me what Ganondorf was doing in Kakariko and why it has him so interested.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**

Once again, I woke up in pain.

I groaned and tried to sit up. A sharp crack made me bite back a pained groan as I fell back onto the sheets. Damn. Bastard really did break my back.

"Gray!" a frantic voice cried from my left. I turned to see Happy flying to me, bandages wrapped around his tiny frame. "I thought you and Natsu were done for!"

"Happy. You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. My ego's bruised, but that'll heal," the cat replied.

I nodded. I hated losing. "How's Natsu?" I asked.

"Fine," the blue cat motioned to Natsu, who was asleep on a bed near the far wall. "Gen, this man who knew Link, said Natsu would be fine, being Cecelia's son and all. Though, I have no idea what he means."

"Yeah, me neither. Hearing Natsu's from this crazy place is too weird to dwell on."

"You're from here too, according to Ganondorf," Happy reminded.

I scowled at the reminder. That still didn't make any sense. I remember my life in Fiore before Deliora took my parents. I could believe Natsu because he doesn't remember much before Igneel found him, but for me, it seemed more unlikely. Besides we didn't look like Hylians-

I stopped and looked at Natsu, seeing something I missed earlier. His skin was tanner, though not by much. His hair was wilder, and, to my confusion, he had pointy ears, though they weren't as pointed as Link's. What the heck?

"Happy?" I asked slowly. "Why does Natsu now have pointy ears?"

"You do too," Happy added helpfully.

"Huh?" Happy flew over to a hand mirror and grabbed it. He flew back to me and put the mirror in my lap. I picked it up and immediately lost it. "AGGGHHHHHH! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE POINTY EARS?!"

"And we lost Gray," I heard Happy mumble.

I was about to glare at the cat before a voice interrupted me: "Ah. I see the young Master Fullbuster is awake."

I turned and saw a guy, definitely Hylian, with black hair and grey eyes walk in. He grinned my way and said, "You gave my goddaughter quite the scare, Master Fullbuster."

I stared at him, confused. "Goddaughter?"

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Link already?" he asked amusedly. "She would be so upset!"

"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH, OLD MAN!" Link's enraged voice shouted out.

I stared at the man. "You're Link's godfather?" I asked for confirmation.

The man nodded. "That's right. I'm Gen. I run the potion shop here."

"I'm Gray," I introduced myself. "The floating cat is Happy."

Gen chuckled. "I know. I met him earlier. He's an interesting little puff ball."

"HEY! I'm not a puff ball!" Happy whined.

"But all the same, it's a pleasure to meet you, Master Fullbuster."

I scowled. "You act like I'm royalty. And the familiarity in your voice is disturbing was well."

Gen shook his head. "That's an explanation I would like to hold up on. It's not that I don't want you to know, but I would like to wait until your friend wakes up. That way, I can explain it all at one time." I nodded my consent. "As for royalty, well, the Fullbusters are a noble family here in Hyrule." My eyes widened. "Silver Fullbuster was the former King Daphnes's best friend."

I swallowed hard. This was too strange. "M-my father's name is Silver," I mumbled.

"I know," Gen smiled. "You definitely take after him. How is he, by the way? I assume he's doing well?"

"He's dead," I said in a cold tone, hoping he wouldn't pry further.

He didn't. "Oh," he deflated. "My apologies. I didn't realize."

"S'okay," I told him. Just as long as he didn't start pitying me. I hated that.

He let it go, thankfully. "Well, you're going to be bedridden for at least a day. I suggest you get some rest," he told me.

**An: Sorry 'bout the ending. I couldn't think of a good enough ending. So, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
